Nevermore
by Kayla Trancy
Summary: "Out of all people, Claude was the one betraying me. Nevertheless, I would've been ok with that because what broke my heart the most was that he never loved me... and I knew he never would." Will Alois be wrong in the end? Alois/Claude
1. Zombie

Nevermore

Chapter 1: Zombie

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

Though it seemed like a lifetime,

I saw him nevermore...

"I can't shake this feeling," I told him, "that I'm really just shell of myself.. a zombie, if you will. I want you to remove all the mirrors imeadiately, Claude! Smash this one last." My butler glared at me for less than a moment before leaving the bathroom with his usual bow and, "Yes, your highness."

I sighed deeply, pulling my ever-so-short robe up a bit and staring at my reflection. A giggle escaped my throat. "Are you becoming soft, Alois Trancy? Where's your coldness, your vileness? Has it withered since that day?" I spoke to myself quietly, ghosting my fingers across the stiches on my stomach. "Has it.. how do they say? Gone with the wind, perhaps?" Another giggle. "Well, if I do say so myself, it's time to make things more interesting."

I smirked wildly when the door to the bathroom opened again and Claude reappeared. I turned to face him, seeming quite devious. "Oh, Claude! Have you finished the task already? You're such a good demon.. a hungry one, too, I bet." I said, messing with his psyche, for lack of better words.

"It's the least a Trancy butler would do, your highness." Claude bowed once again, and the sight almost annoyed me. I made my way over to my butler and flung my arms around him. "Do you want my soul, Claude?" I asked. His expression remained stoic. It made me want to scream. "Answer me!" I nearly growled the words. Still, he had no emotion.

"You're so odd. You know that, right? But you know what I'm talking about, Claude. You know it as well as I do. You want this very soul." Pointing to myself, I let out a chuckle and released my butler.

"If that's not what you want, then what is it?" I was becoming aggravated. I could tell Claude knew. "Tell me, what _do_ you want, Claude? A round of applause? A feast of souls? Or a kiss maybe..?"

"Your highness, I have no idea what you're talking about. I am but a butler. I want what my master wants." Claude spoke as if he was provoking me. I swear he was, and like a true child, I was falling for it. Every word was luring me in.

"Hmm, what do _I_ want? Ha, I don't know anymore. However, I do love to be entertained.. and you're standing right in front of me, aren't you?" Claude simply nodded.

"But as much as I love to be entertained, nothing equals my biggest love. Do you know what that is, Claude?" I might as well have been saying "hint, hint" aloud for him. I feared for a moment that he wouldn't ever get it.

"No, your highness. I don't know this love that you speak of." Instead of folding in defeat and agony, I decided to provoke _him_. I decided to take my chances because I had nothing left to lose.

"Don't you feel it, too, Claude? Don't you? It's in here!" I took my hand and laid it on his chest. "It's no heart attack, no panic fit, no. It's not a disease like Cholera, no. It's more like a longing for an emptiness to be filled. It's like a garden before the flowers are planted. It's like.. dying young."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." Claude spoke, hopelessly. He gently grabbed my hand and held it there. "Enough of the similes, your highness. I am but a lowly demon, and I can't control so much as my hunger. For you to hint to things and use poetry is not fair at all, is it?"

"I suppose it's not.." I replied, ".. but what I'm trying to say is that no one can live without just a little of this.. emotion, if you will. Don't you feel it, Claude? It's love!" He dropped my hand.

"Your highness, I'm a demon. I have no soul let alone emotions." My heart sank into my stomach, and I felt sick all of a sudden. I took a step back from him and lowered my face. "Oh. I see..."

Claude left the room once again, but this time, he didn't come back. I followed soon after and put myself to sleep that night.

I want what I can't have...

... and I need what I don't want.


	2. Obsession

Nevermore

Chapter 2: Obsession

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

Though I had everything

I had nothing as well...

I awoke in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of my lungs for the only person I felt I needed: Claude. My scalp began emitting a sharp pain because I was tugging at my hair as I squeezed my eyes closed. I didn't enjoy the darkness, and I wasn't fond of nightmares, either.

My golden-eyed demon rushed in and over to my bed. "Your highness, please refrain. I'm here." His voice was so calm and smooth. I felt him take me into his arms and in a sort of cradle position. Choked sobs replaced my screams.

"Claude, it was horrible!" I cried into him. "I-I kept on dr-drowning. My lungs hurt s-so much, and it wouldn't end... and I wouldn't die. C-Claude, don't let me drown again. Please..."

"I won't, your highness. I live to protect you. Now hush." He sounded so sweet, but so cruel at the same time. It was almost disgusting, but in a comforting way. "Your highness needn't cry no more..."

My cries died down a little, and I glanced up at my butler. "Oh, Claude, promise me you'll never leave me. Please." He patted the top of my head, pulled me closer, and said in the most viciously lovely voice I've ever heard in my life, "I promise."

Finally, I quieted down, closed my eyes again, and held onto Claude for dear life. His promise made my heart rise for the moment (even if it was just the moment), and I fell back asleep.

I had no idea what time is was when I woke up again. All I could see was sunlight from outside in my eyes, and it angered me. "Hannah!" I yelled, sitting upright in my bed.

I watched that wretch enter my room quickly, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Hannah, close these curtains!" She followed my command with unhumanly speed (like demons do). When she finished and turned to me for the next order, I frowned.

"You look so pathetic, Hannah. Get out of my sight!" She scurried out pathetically. For some reason, everything was pissing me off. It's probably because I'm not a morning person. Either that or everything was getting back to normal.

It also could've been because of the nightmare I woke up screaming from. Every time Claude didn't put me to sleep, I had them. Every time I felt his despondency towards me, I had them.

Arising from my bed, I called Claude in to dress me. I knew well how to dress myself, but I liked it when he did. Then I could tease him and try to get his blood to boil. Sometimes I swear I could see the strain in his face. He was holding back.

"Morning, your highness. I hope all is well after last night." He would remind me of my hour of weakness. That's something you didn't do to the master of the house. Right now, though, I had no desire to take out my anger and despair on him.

Hannah. She would be the one I hurt today. When I was dressed, I followed Claude down to the dining room and sat at my usual hand-crafted chair from Wales.

I positioned myself so that my legs hung over the side of the chair and leaned forward. "Hannah!" My screech came out rather snobby. That wretch made her way over too slow, and I pulled her hair out of impatience.

Her disgusting face was right there. I smirked, running my fingers over the bandage on her left eye. "You will not stare your master in the face, yes?"

She simply nodded, her gaze fixed on something else. "Oh?" I spoke. "Does the sight of me make your skin crawl?" She shook her head.

"Then why won't you look at your master? You have an eye left, don't you?" Hannah didn't reply.

Aggravated, I stood abruptly, frowing at my servant. Out of instinct, she glanced at me for about a half a second. Luckily, I caught her. Raising my hand, I slapped her across the cheek.

"Should I take your other eye as well? Go!" With that, she scurried out.

The triplets stood on the rightmost of the room, trying to not catch my attention. I never took the time to hurt them anyway. Sitting back down, I scanned my butler as he approached me with breakfast.

After eating, I stood on my chair out of a whim. "Ah! Claude," I called, "carry me!" I held out my arms. Like a good demon, he picked me up bridal style.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled, not smirked. He seemed like he wanted to destroy me with just one squeeze. He could've if he so longed to. He didn't want to admit it; I know he didn't. He was too proud of his abnormality and rudely polite mannerisms.

Besides, he'd have to scrub my blood off the carpet.. and who would want to go through that trouble?

"You are my demon, Claude Faustus. Forever." He was too nonchalant for his own good. "Of course, your highness. Forever." We both knew that that was a lie. After our contract was fufilled, I was letting this demonic being eat my soul.

I guess I'd still be with him in a way. Just not the way I had initially desired.

Desire. What a funny thing. It's so pathetic that it makes my stomach turn. What a thing to desire. A demon? I was obsessed with a demon.

My sick desire was driving me wild. I needed my demon to utter words of love or longing. As long as it was directed towards me.

It burned in the pit of my stomach. It itched my earlobes. It watered my bright blue eyes. I couldn't handle this anymore. I had no composure, and I knew my demon sensed it because he was silently and secretly taunting me...

... and I think I was silently and secretly begging for more of his subtle bullying.


	3. Hunger in Tenfold

Nevermore

Chapter 3: Hunger in Tenfold

Alois/Claude (Hints of Alois/Ciel)

Alois' POV

When I'm full of everything desired,

I'll still need more...

"Ciel Phantomhive would like a word with you." I sank into my seat. Was my butler serious? No, was Ciel serious? He actually had the nerve to come to my mansion and probably laugh in my face.

"Truly," I spoke, "that brat wants a word with me after he stabbed me and left me there to die? He tried to kill me for Christ's sake!"

Claude seemed to understand my dismay, but still insisted. "Your highness, I will make sure to keep an eye on the Earl Phantomhive and his cocky butler. Do not fret."

With an exaggerated sigh, I clutched onto my butler's arm and was lead to the drawing room. "What a farce.."

He opened the door to a rather calm Ciel and an ever calmer Sebastian. I sighed once again, not letting go of my butler.

"How dare you show your face in my domain, Phantomhive." I spoke cooly. "What is it you want from me?"

Ciel motioned for his butler to give us some privacy. His demon nodded to mine. I glanced up at Claude with a sliver of fear running through my facial features.

"Your highness, please allow me to escourt Sebastian out of the room so that you and Lord Phantomive may talk." All at once, I squeezed his arm and buried my face in him.

"Please, Claude. Stay." I sounded so pathetic; I know I did. Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pryed me off of him.

"All is well, your highness. Do not fret." I stood there, forgetting for a moment that Ciel and Sebastian were there. The look that Claude was giving me was piercing. It, in all honestly, terrified me more than the fact that I would be in this room alone with my enemy.

Enemy? Well, I don't know if I'd call him that.

"Are you weak, Alois Trancy?" The way my name rolled off of his tounge made me realize that we were finally alone.

"No," I retorted, "I simply wanted my tea first. I guess I'll deal with you, though. Ciel Phantomhive, why are you here? To have a chuckle at me? The scar you left me with perhaps?"

Ciel remained silent as I approached him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He flinched at this and tried pulling away. Too bad this highness was stronger.

"Oh, Ciel. Don't you want to see the scar? Hmm?" He tried pushing me away. "Trancy, get your damn hands off of me! I have not the slightest desire to see the damage I've done!"

I let him go. "Oh, you don't? But all you've done is stand in amusement as everyone around you falls. Am I right?"

"You may be, but I have my reasons for letting them fall."

"As do I, Ciel."

Ciel shot me a devilish smirk. "Well, perhaps it it would amuse me to see the scar." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe it would, Phantomhive."

I lifted my shirt just enough so that he could see my scar. As the smirk left his face, it lept to mine. "Touch it, Ciel."

Shock sprung at him for a second, then disappeared. "Touch it, my dear Ciel." I stepped right in front of him and grabbed his hand.

I ran his hand over the scar. "See, Ciel? You made a permanent mark on me. My butler was not pleased. He said that he was the only one that's allowed to mark me."

"Well, your butler thinks differently from me." I continued moving his hand. "He wants more, Trancy."

"More? No,_ I _want more. I want_ him." _Ciel stared at me odd as he took his hand away from my skin.

"You're sick, Alois Trancy." I couldn't help but giggle at his words. I agreed with him. I was sick. But who was_ he _to call me that? I stepped away from him. It was time to get to the real point.

"I'll ask you once more. Why are you here, Phantomhive?"

"Just visiting, Trancy. Seeing if you were dead yet."

My lungs let out a gasp as my eyes grew wide. I stepped even farther away from him. "Claude!" I called, needing my butler's protection.

Claude and Sebastian entered the room. I had begun to shake slightly at Ciel's response. Had he cursed me? Was this all another one of my nightmares? But Claude put me to sleep, and he wasn't completely despondant...

I ran to Claude and wrapped my arms around him. Ciel broke out in a fit of laughter. There I was again.. pathetic, little Alois. Always clinging to a demon for support. What a sight to see.

Ciel and Sebastian were about to be escourted out by Hannah, but Ciel stopped beside Claude and I. I lifted my face to stare him directly in his eyes, which were so cold that I swear I might've gotten frostbite if he didn't go soon.

"Why I came here, Alois Trancy," Ciel began, "is to watch in amusement as you fall."

Another gasp came out and I screamed for Ciel and his butler to leave. I couldn't stand the sight of them. I couldn't handle the mocking. When they left the drawing room, I collapsed into Claude, who was slightly caught off-guard by my weakly state.

The next thing I knew, I was in my bed (still fully dressed) with Claude kneeling at my bedside. I lifted my arm and touched his cheek.

"Are you feeling any better, your highness?" I slowly nodded, attempting to completely regain myself. I moved my hand from his face to his neck and pulled him in.

His face was only a touch away from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips, his eyes on all of me.

"Claude," I whispered, "kiss me."

Without hesitation, his lips met mine...

... and I was probably the stupidest boy ever for thinking that just maybe, he could love me.


	4. An Insect Beckons

**Before I get started, thank you dear Lissa! I was really about to discontinue this story before I saw what you wrote! I live to please any readers that I can, and I'm glad that you enjoy my fic and want more. *Hugs* :)**

Nevermore

Chapter 4: An Insect Beckons

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

You can do no wrong to me,

But to you, I am a mistake...

"I like butterflies, Claude. They're so delicate, so fragile. Their beauty is otherworldly." I watched said creature flutter its wings over to a bush of purple tulips. "However, they have a downfall."

My butler poured me some Earl Grey and nodded. "Yes," Claude agreed, "they can be broken so easily... crushed without effort. They are in no way strong.

I giggled, motioning for Claude to come closer. He kneeled down in front of me. Once we were face-to-face, I stole another kiss from him.

This time, however, it was more than a kiss. It felt like he was trying to mesh his mouth into mine, like he wanted us (maybe even needed us) to be one. I pulled away to catch my breath and smiled.

"Claude, I'm a butterfly."

My butler's eyes were teetering between their usual golden color and a much deeper red. It satisfied me to see his composure dwindling.

"Claude, destroy me."

He smirked wildly, taking my face in his hands. "To ask a demon such a thing is quite dangerous. You seem as though you'll destroy yourself before I can get to you."

Tilting my head to the side, confusion was clear in my features. "Whatever do you mean?"

Claude pushed his glasses up. "What I mean is that you've been quite the weakling even since Earl Phantomhive talked with you. Did you let that brat get to you?"

"No!" I screeched. Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe just a little. The damn kid irks me, that's all. I thought for sure he'd try pulling something slick. Then where would I be? In the arms of The Undertaker being placed in a coffin, I gather... and my poor butler would have to get down on his hands and knees to scrub my blood off of the carpet. I'd be very upset to die before seeing that sight."

"Your highness, do not underestimate my power. I would not let him harm you." I sighed.

"I do not underestimate you, but I absolutely wouldn't underestimate Ciel. He works in bizzare ways, after all." I stood from my chair, pulling Claude up with me.

"Do you ever feel anything other than hunger, Claude?" I was almost scared to ask him this. Fear never held me back before, though. Why let it now?

"Do butterflies use their wings?" His response killed me inside. I figured that I knew what he was getting at. Nonetheless, I had another question.

"Do you ever feel lust? Need? Desire?" The wait for his answer seemed much longer than it actually was, but impatient me had to keep cool.

Again, Claude adjusted his glasses. "Of course, your highness. Hunger and lust go hand in hand."

Hunger and lust? I was growing tired of this charade. I needed to know more.

"Claude," I began, "have you ever felt lust for me?"

My butler's eyes fluxuated again. His demonic side was beginning to show through. It, in all honesty, was arousing me. Just the thought of submitting to my demon was driving me mad.

"All the time, your highness." That was it. All I needed to hear was those words from his lips. Another few minutes without his touch, and I'd hang myself for sure.

Like a good demon, Claude picked me up and carried me inside.

The butterfly was caught in the spider's web...

... and devoured without a second thought.


	5. Mean

**KONICHIWA! :)**

**Ok, let's see.. first off, sorry about how confusing my figures of speech can be! I do tend to use metaphors A LOT. I shall give you a box of Pocky in apology! Anyway, Claude didn't take Alois' soul. Again, all confusion, my fault. What else..? Oh! Thanks to my new reviewer, logogirl! *Hugs* I look forward to hearing more from you.**

Nevermore

Chapter 5: Mean

Alois/Claude

Claude's POV

To lose your dignity,

Is a terrifying thing indeed...

It was so easy to restrain him (not that it was an imperative thing). He wasn't fighting. He _wanted_ me to hurt him, didn't he? With his lips, a slight shade of pink, and his eyes, swallowing my sight with desire. Of course, he _wanted_ this.

I was to give my master whatever his sour, little heart longed for. I'd let him gasp for air; I'd let him writhe in both comfort and discomfort.

"Claude... hurt me." My master was ever-so eager to taint his soul once again. The deceased Earl Trancy would've paid all the money in the world to lay eyes on this blonde right now. Nevertheless, I was getting all of this for the price of his soul. Just one insignificant possesion to him, but it held the power to control me.

"Day into night," I whispered in his ear, "sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold." I felt him shudder at these words. Something told me that he didn't even know what he was asking for.

"Passion to calm, hesitation to resolve," I untied the bow around his neck, "love to gravestones..."

His breathing hitched, most likely at the mention of love. I knew well it was a thing he wanted so deeply and desperately that he'd take what he could get from not only me, but everyone.

"That is the Trancy butler."

"Leave bruises." Alois told me. "Mark me as your own."

I was correct. He had no idea what he was doing. Just a lonely boy searching for love in all the wrong places, I suppose. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't able to love (especially not him).

"Your highness, are you a masochist?" I remarked. His eyes widened a bit, slightly caught off-guard by the use of such a word. Much worse could come from my master's mouth. In fact, the filth he slung was shocking for his age.

"If I say yes, then will you get on with it already?" There was that childish impatience again.

"Yes, your highness."

"Don't call me that! Not when we're alone..."

"Yes,_ Alois_..."

I could only imagine what the other servants would think. Hearing Alois screaming, seeing the bruises I'd leave on his porcelin skin. But they wouldn't dare question any of it.

Alois may have been the Lord of the Trancy Estate, but _I_ was the Lord of deception, illusion, and fear. Alois may have thought he was controlling me, but_ I _was controlling him.

When it was all said and done, my master was panting, purple patches engulfing his beautiful skin. It was a shame...

"Hhm, Claude... you're _so_ mean."

"As are you, Alois."

He laughed, throwing his head back. It was a shame...

I stood and started to redress, but he grabbed my hand. "Stay." I blinked. "Lie down with me."

Somehow, I knew that was coming. When my master felt he needed me, he wouldn't hesitate to keep me with him. I had become used to his demands, commands, and pleas. Actually, I found it quite amusing when he begged me. Who was the master anymore?

Nevertheless, I obliged. Every time.

Filth into cleanliness, worry into carelessness, pain into pleasure...

... that is the Trancy butler.


	6. King of Nothing

**I think I'll start doing multiple POV changes during the same chapter. It seemed to work well here. :)**

Nevermore

Chapter 6: King of Nothing

Alois/Claude (Hints of Alois/Ciel)

Ciel's POV

I washed off the scent all night,

Just to have it as a lifetime aroma...

I couldn't stop thinking about that Trancy boy. His elegance, dying each and every day, his bravery, seemingly miniscule by now. Just the thought irked me.

He had laid hands on me like it was nothing, like being touchy was a meaningless thing. In his world, though, it probably was. After all, that boy was a_ slut_.

My mudslinging was simply truth-telling. I didn't need to know about his past with Earl Trancy, the other slave boys, or even with his butler, Claude, nor did I care to know. Not in the slightest.

What I wanted to know was why Alois Trancy had such a fixation on me. He said he_ wanted _me. What was that supposed to mean? Was he just attempting to confuse the Hell out of me? Well, he was succeeding.

I had enough nerve in me that I thought about visiting him again and asking him face-to-face, but he'd most likely give me some snarky remark that didn't make any sesne to sane folk. That boy was a _psycho_.

Alois Trancy was truly something else. He dressed, talked, walked, and did everything else in an odd manner. Everything he said had a hidden innuendo behind it, every action, an unknown motive... and he had the nerve to lay his hands on _me_? Had he no tact?

Sebastian questioned me about what Alois had said to me and what he had done to upset the both of us so much. What could I say? If I told Sebastian how Alois had made me touch his scar, he'd murder him... and I didn't want Alois dead yet.

I wouldn't have even wanted him dead in the first place if our paths didn't cross somehow. I had no hard feelings towards him when we were invited to his ball. I just found him annoying as Hell. Nevertheless, he had gotten too close to mine and Sebastian's contract, and it was beginning to ruin my plans.

Like I told him, I'd watch him fall and just laugh.

I wasn't cruel; I was smart - smart not to let him mess with my life. On the other hand, however, I was dumb - dumb for letting him get to me so much. So maybe, in the end, he _was_ messing with my life. I couldn't handle it, but he still wouldn't bring Ciel Phantomhive down to his level.

Alois's POV

I like the color purple. It is the shade of my throne, my crown, and my bruises. A giggle lept out at the last part. My bruises, delt by my demon, were dark and quite visible on my thighs. But even with shorts this revealing, my socks left little to no uncovered skin.

My throne was softer than the satin sheets of my bed. Sometimes I just sat there, letting my legs hang over the armrest and call Claude over to me.

"Alois, that is no way for his highness to be presenting himself." He told me.

"Who is to say what's proper and improper?" I nudged him with my knee.

"Besides, I have not a strand of dignity left."

By now, the conversation had been putting me to sleep. I needed a new topic badly.

"So what about our contract? Are you eager to fufill it?" My topic change was already making me sick. I didn't want to hear his response, but at the same time, I needed to. You could even say that I_ desired _to know.

"If my master is eager to achieve his goal, then so am I." I grimaced. He was far too loyal.

"I get the feeling that you only tell me what I want to hear. No, of course you do. You're supposed to. You're my loyal... servant." I choked out the last word, shaking my head.

"Your highness, I -"

"Alois! My name is Alois! Do you see another soul around? No. It's just you and me." Agitation was building up inside me. "So can you answer my questions honestly? Please?"

"Of course, Alois."

"Good."

"What does my dear Alois feel he needs to ask me?"

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a minute or two. The awkward silence didn't last very long.

"Claude, do you hate me?" I flinched.

"No. Not at all, Alois."

"Do you... love me?" Butterflies were beginning a colony in my stomach.

The awkward silence started again.

For a moment, I was the head of royalty...

... and the next, I was just... _me_.


	7. The Sicker, The Better

**A thousand apoligies to you guys! I hate having to make people wait. I know I'm impatient, and waiting kills me. Long story short, my laptop was being a bitch and wouldn't let me log onto my account. This spanned over a few days, which murdered me inside (I tend to be a drama queen, I'll admit it), and I just needed it fixed. My daddy wouldn't take me to Best Buy to get the Geek Squad to figure out what was wrong with it because he hates me. So, my mommy (who lives in VA while I'm in PA), had to try to help me with it over the phone. Eventually, her fiancee helped me to get it working again. This thrills me. Of course, the only thing going through my head is, "GOGOGO! Finish the next chapter and upload it A.S.A.P.!" So, that's exactly what I did. But I'm going to stop rambling now. Just thought I owed an explaination. To end this quickly, I will say thank you to you all because I'm too frazzeled to name names specifically. Anyway, read on if you so desire to! :)**

Nevermore

Chapter 7: The Sicker, The Better

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

Given the date and time,

I could've told you when we'd end...

"I hate you, Claude! I hate you so much!" I stormed out, tears tugging at my dreary eyes. "I can't believe you!" I didn't dare glance behind me, I wouldn't dare cease my footsteps. The heels of my boots clanked loudly as I stomped down the dimly lit hallway.

"Wait, Alois!" I heard Claude, but I didn't care. His footsteps fell in time with mine.

"Alois! I beg of you -"

"Beg?" I spun around, walking backwards. "You want to beg? Get down on your knees then and apoligize for being so cruel!"

"I know not what you are speaking of. Either way, I apoligize wholly, dear Alois." He bowed. I cringed. Did he think I was stupid?

I stopped and started at him.

"I'm not completely clueless, Claude. I know you despise me... and to bow and beg is such an insult to all my posterity!" The tears were about to fall. I felt them fighting to drip.

"I don't despise you. I don't question your feelings, either. But I still do not understand what's wrong."_ He _was the stupid one.

"You _BASTARD_! You damn _BASTARD_!" Wetness traveled down my cheeks. I gave into the tears. "You-you... you lovely _DEMON_. You are _MINE_!" The sobs came in uncontrolable fits of lonliness. No one understood me. No one wanted to.

I turned again and ran away from Claude, crying.

"Alois... I do not despire you..."

I opened the door to my bedroom and slammed it shut. Plopping down on my bed, I buried my tear-stained face in the pillows.

"Never again, never again!" I was done with Claude. Utterly done. His arrogant ways were seeping into my skin and giving me metaphorical third degree burns. I know he's a demonic being and all, but Goddamn! I loved his eyes, full of otherworldly attraction and coldness. I loved his hands, patting the top of my head and his arms, carrying me away from destruction (or into it). I loved his existence. I loved him!

I heard footsteps approaching the door. I knew it was Claude. I didn't want him. I didn't want him at all. The door opened and slammed shut. It made me jump.

You know how you can sense that someone or something is next to you? I felt that way. Had he really moved across the room that fast? Was he really pulling me up by my wrist? Did he really slam me down onto my back and slide me down just enough so that my legs were off the bed?

How unlike him. He leaned forward and held my arms in place at my sides. A squeak escaped my lips. He was genuinely scaring me. I couldn't even cry from the immense fear that clouded my eyes.

"Be a good boy now, Alois, and listen to me well." Another squeak. He was in my face, breathing heavily. "Alright?" He pulled me by my legs so that I was up against him.

"Did I ever utter a word of hate towards his highness?"

I shook my head.

"Good, good." He ran his hand up my leg. My throat was dry. No words would arrive at my tounge. I was terrified of him.

"Now did I ever utter a word of love towards his highness?"

I didn't know what to say because I just didn't. The tears were welling up again. I couldn't let them out. I couldn't show Claude more weakness.

"I'll ask again. Did I ever utter a word of love towards his highness?" Lips parted, I tried to force some kind of response. I thought he'd hit me, and Claude never hit be unless I ordered him to as some part of one of my sick, little games (A.K.A. the bruises).

"I-I don't know... but I love you."

"You're a child."

"But I love you!"

"Liar."

He had the nerve to call_ me _a liar? That really struck a cord with me.

"You're the liar, Claude." I glared at him dead in the face. "I've already realized that I'm not the one you want. The true soul you're after is Ciel's."

God, I was frightened that I may have angered him. A murderous expression seeped out from his eyes. God, he was going to do away with me right now, wasn't he? It was all over for me, for us.

Us? No, I didn't want Claude. Not one bit.

That's a lie, though. I wanted him more than anything or anyone. I suppose he was correct to call me a liar then.

Surprisingly, he loosened his grip on my arms and one of his gloved hands traveled up to my face. I closed my eyes at first, bracing for a slap or something painful. However, all I could feel was him brushing away my hair from my eyes and pulling his hand away again.

I reopened my eyes to see him take off his glove with his teeth. Again, that same hand reappeared at my face. He placed it on my forehead and kept it there.

"You're burning up. Hopefully, a fever has not caught you in its grip." He spoke as if nothing just happened, as if he was trying to change everything including the subject that we were more or less fighting over.

"Hopefully, a fever has caught me so that you don't have to have me as a burden anymore."

Claude removed his hand from my forehead. "No. Hopefully, a fever is the reason you are becoming such a lovesick child."

"To be lovesick is the worst by far, Claude."

"I agree, and the only cure for that sickness is the recieving of love or what may be perceived of as love."

"Do you have any perception to give me?"

"All that you can recieve, Alois."

Never before have I had more than a disorder...

... yet that was in past numbness.


	8. Crowned Peasants

**Who else hates typos? If you ever see any, feel free to notify me so that I can fix them right away. I try to proofread everything, but I could still miss mistakes.**

**Anywho, there are three POV changes in this chapter. Just telling you ahead of time. :)**

Nevermore

Chapter 8: Crowned Peasants

Alois/Claude

Third Person POV

There once was a boy named Jim,

Who dreamed of being a prince...

"I will never understand you, dear. Never. Your infatuations are seemingly abnormal." The woman tucked her son into his small bed, patting the top of his head. "I do love you. I'll just never get you. Maybe I'm daft."

Her son clutched onto her dress for precious life. "Mummy, I love you, too... and daddy. I love daddy. Where is he?"

"Working late at the factory, honey. He should be home soon." The woman sighed deeply.

"Can I stay up until daddy comes home?" The idea sprung at the child with great force. He almost leapt out of his bed. "Can I, mummy? Then, daddy can read me a bedtime story!"

"Oh, honey, I think daddy will be too tired to read you a story... and you will be too tired to get up early for your lessons in the morning if I let you stay up." She jokingly wagged a finger at her son.

"Oh, but I can't fall asleep without a story, mummy." The boy frowned, lying back down.

"How about I read you a story. It has to be quick, though!" Her son grinned from ear to ear.

"Please, mummy! Please! Read me a story about kings and queens!" The boy was nearly shouting by now, and his mother had to hush him.

"There you go again with your royalty. What's so great about them? Your daddy works sixteen hours a day at the least just be put food on the table while these kings and queens you admire so much just sit there on their thrones and have everything given to them automatically... probably on a silver platter, too. It's just not fair, honey."

"But they shine, mummy! They have something special that people like us don't have." The boy felt the need to argue his case.

"They have _everything_ that we don't have. You know what, though? I'm glad we're not royalty." The woman smiled.

"Why, mummy? Daddy wouldn't have to work himself ragged everyday, and you wouldn't have to worry about my lessons!"

"I'm glad we're not royalty because we don't have to pay the prices that they have to everyday."

"They can buy anything they want, though, can't they? They're rich!" The boy stretched his arms out wide as if to show how much wealth they have.

"Oh, honey, that's not what I mean." She laughed. "You will understand someday. Believe me, you don't want to be royalty. You're better off here in this cottage with your mummy and daddy."

"Oh... ok. Do I have to go to sleep now?" The boy looked disappointed.

"Yes." The woman tucked her son in again. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, mummy."

The boy never did get his story.

Alois' POV

I cringe at the thought of common folk. I cringe at the thought of noblemen as well. In England, there's no middle grounds. You're either poor or rich, corrupt or pure. I was rich now, to say the least, but I absolutely was not pure. So maybe _I_ was the middle grounds.

Needless to say, none of that even mattered anymore. There I was, lying in bed with a fever that only seemed to rage on and on. Claude kept ice cold water at my bedside. He'd kneel down and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

In reality, I probably wasn't all that sick, and half of me may have been pretending just to keep Claude faithfully by my side. When you truly believe something will work, it will. Out of all the bitter medicine Claude forced down my throat, I kept thinking that none of it would cure me (so none of it did).

I could've ended this charade anytime I wanted to. Miracle recoveries were happening a lot in England. My farce could easily go unnoticed.

Nevertheless, I kept it up for three agonizing weeks. Being in bed so much was boring me, so I decided to just get up after that time period. Claude gave me the strangest look when I rounded the corner into the dining room.

At first, he tried forcing me back into bed, but he soon realized that he had no reason to. I had no fever, no nausea, not so much as a lingering cough. I was just me again. I had no evident health problems whatsoever.

I wonder what Claude would've done if I had died of some bizzare sickness. Would he get revenge on humanity? Or would he just forget about my soul and move on?

Those kinds of things were what I wanted to know. When it all came down to it, could a demon love?

I really needed to stop bringing love into everything for mine and Claude's sake.

He called me a lovesick child. How much more truthful can you get?

I should've called him a dumbshit demon. I wonder how he would've responded then.

I had no desire to get hit at the moment, so I held back on the name-calling when it came to him. I'd just take it out on someone else. My demon was too important to me.

Claude's POV

He was faking it. I knew it all along. I just didn't say anything because he's still my master. I can toy with him all I want, but I'd rather not have him screeching complaints in my ears. Once you got used to him and his ways, however, it actually was quite amusing.

For instance, I used to despise when he'd sit in his throne with his legs hanging over the side. It just wasn't the mannerly thing to be doing.

After awhile, however, I couldn't get enough of the sight. Something about all of it was teasingly enticing to me.

Hell, _he_ was teasingly enticing.

The worst part was that he knew it, too, and he would use it to his advantage. His highness couldn't get enough rises out of me to fill one of his many voids. He was always wanting something and getting almost nothing.

At least he got one thing that he wanted: royalty.

I tucked that lonely boy into his bed every time...

... and said, "Goodnight, little prince."


	9. Suppression

**So I was listening to Girls' Generation's song "Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" the whole time I was writing this. Pretty unfitting, huh? I just had it on repeat. It's actually a little amusing if you try to read this with the song playing. Oh! Also, if you do that, picture Claude dancing to it in the type of outfits that they wear in the music video. My sister and I were cracking up at the thought. Getting back on topic, TA-DA! Enjoy! ;D**

Nevermore

Chapter 9: Suppression

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

The one memory I tried to destroy the most,

Was the memory of_ Him..._

I could easily forget about ever having a mother and a father. I could forget about the fairytales I needed to fall asleep at night. So why couldn't I forget about the one thing I needed to get out of my head the most?

It wasn't just the past anymore. I had gotten used to the nightmares of the deceased Earl Trancy and the torture I endured while being his only victim left with semi-perfect health. I had gotten used to being called names and getting rocks throw at me... but _Him_.

Why couldn't I forget my biggest heartache? That's all I needed to move forward, yet it ran through my brain like money runs through the pockets of the rich. Why?

He was called names and thrown rocks at as well. I remember his face like it was ten minutes ago... like it was right now. I could describe every dimple, every freckle. I could recite every word he ever said he me.

_"Yes, your highness!"_

We were deprived of our childhoods...

_"Brother!"_

Brother. I was deprived of my parents, my town, my innocence, and my brother. At such a young age, I became wrathful, sinful, and simply evil.

It wasn't my fault. It wasn't Luka's either. He was just trying to soothe some of our pain.

But then, the fire consumed the town, our town, where we never really belonged anyway.

People ridiculed us after our parents died. No longer were we those sweet boys that would run errands for their mother, those boys that would pay for everything they bought.

No, now we took without regret because it's a dog-eat-dog world. I sure didn't want to be devoured by muts.

So naturally, whenever the fire destroyed everything, we laughed and cheered and acted so childish... because we _missed_ being children.

Then Luka just... died.

That was when I really began to grow insane because I had no one left. There weren't any words being slung at us along with objects. The streets, my head, my life, was quiet.

I couldn't handle the silence then, and I absoutely couldn't handle it now.

At times like these, I found that my puzzle of a life was missing many pieces, but it really only needed one. This one wasn't my parents or Luka for that matter. It was Claude.

Claude Faustus stole me away with emotionless features. Maybe it's because my life was filled with too much emotion in the past to the point that I grew tired of it and just needed numbness.

I thought the numb stages ended completely when I made my contract with Claude, but every now and then, I'd have these spells of painless torture and unsweetended serendipity.

Maybe Claude made it worse, but it felt like he was making everything right. Even when I felt him slowly lingering away from me (even for a moment), I had to lure him back.

He was my self-prescribed drug...

... and addictions are hard to kick.


	10. Turbulent Tides

**Alois is dirty. XD**

**So, there's a little foreshadowing in this chapter. Can you find it? I'll give you a hint: Viscount Druitt means every word he says. ;)**

Nevermore

Chapter 10: Turbulent Tides

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

Going mad is the beginning,

To starting anew...

"Shut the fuck up!"

All heads turned towards me, and the slightest blush didn't even cross my face. Why be ashamed?

Claude thought he had a pleasent idea for us. He suggested we go to Viscount Druitt's for a party he was throwing. When he told me about this, I got an instant migrane.

"There's always offshore strategies to getting money. I heard that Phantomhive boy has an alliance with this Lau fellow. Nonetheless, he's disturbing the business and trade with his drug cartels." Arnold Trancy explained.

I slammed my fists on the table. "Offshore? Psh, fuck me! All the money he's recieving has been stolen from people right _here_ in London! My royalty will eventually take a hit from this nonsense as well," I spoke, "and don't even mention the Phantomhive name!"

"Oh! How tragic the wealthy have it!" Druitt wailed. "But it's love that will save us all!"

I heard Claude snicker and turned to him quickly. He actually seemed quite amused by our arguing.

"What I'm trying to say is that it would be in your best interests to team up with this Phantomhive boy and eradicate this problem with ease." My illegitimate uncle was killing me.

"I said not to say that name! Can't you hear? Old men should clean their ears out. Besides, it's none of your business!" I raised my voice about eight octaves.

"It's_ all _my business, boy! All the Trancy royalty is connected. If one of us gets hit, then all of us go down."

"You don't know the least bit about business, uncle! My butler here could outhink you, bake you a cake, and balance your money all at the same time! So don't fucking tell me that it's your business. Your pass around dirty money anyway."

"Are you calling me stupid, boy?"

"I'm calling you a greedy bastard!"

_THWAP!_

I felt it like a ton of bricks. The bastard had slapped me, and hard, too. I rubbed my now red cheek and turned my back to him.

Claude jumped up from his seat instantly and replaced my hand with his. "Your highness, he hit you."

Way to state the obvious, right? I really must've been becoming a crybaby because I felt tears sting my eyes and plead for release. I would deny them.

Claude gently pushed me aside, and I stood behind him, clutching onto his tailcoat and peeking out.

"Earl Arnold Trancy, you would dare hit your own flesh and blood?" I was shocked at the words that my demon spoke.

"He deserved it. He's nothing but a spineless brat anyway... and he's not my flesh and blood." Arnold replied.

"No, my master does not deserve to be treated so cruelly. I find it immature for a grown man to be so whiny." I couldn't help but giggle quietly at that.

"He is the whiny one! That brat needs to be taught a lesson!"

"He is a child, so I would expect nothing less of him, but you should have enough patience to put up with it. Lessons are taught by mistakes, Earl Arnold Trancy, and my master is still learning."

"Yeah, alright." He was being sarcastic. "I'll have to tell all of London to stay away from dear Alois Trancy while he's _learning_."

"So be it." Claude turned to me. "Shall we leave?"

"Yes," I said, "I've had enough of this nonsense for one day."

"Yes, your highness." He bowed, and we left the room.

Druitt shot a dramatic frown at Arnold. "Oh! Now I am motivated to find love inside the corridors of the London business scene! I shall leave as well, dear friend!" He followed behind us.

Claude and I were walking down a long hallway to get to an even longer and winding staircase.

"What terrible taste in furniture." I pointed out almost everything that we passed and mentally picked it apart piece by piece. "How awful."

Claude was ignoring me. I saw him deep in his own thoughts. Frowning, I stepped in front of him and stopped.

"Claude, whatever is on your mind?"

"Arnold Trancy was right."

"What?"

"You are whiny, you are a brat, and you tend to have a dirty mouth... especially around others. I still do not see why he should say you deserved to be hit, though. It's not your fault after all."

"What's not my fault?"

"It's not your fault that you are who you are. I could not imagine a polite and loving highness."

"I thought you couldn't feel love?"

"I cannot."

"Then how else would you know if I was loving or not?"

"A demon can sense all."

"But you wouldn't be able to sense love! You said so yourself... I mean, not those exact words, but you hinted to it."

"Do not assume, little prince, that I cannot sense everything."

"I do not assume. I simply... simply..."

There was an awkward silence where I didn't know what to say. Claude must've_ sensed _this and spoke again.

"Come, Alois. I will clear your mind of love."

"How will you do that?"

"I shall sense the love and steal it away."

"Oh, it's already been stolen."

"By whom, Alois?"

"My greatest and only love has stolen my love away."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Oh, you understand, Claude."

I started walking again, but I didn't hear Claude's footsteps behind me. It was silent like a movie, gut-wrenching like suspense. Before I knew it, Claude had push me into the wall and kissed me.

A kiss. No more, no less.

At least, that's what I thought before I heard the door in front of the staircase open. Then there was Viscount Druitt, standing there with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. He saw us.

Well, if he believed in the power of love so much, then he wouldn't tell. Not like myself or Claude cared anyway.

"Oh! What love comes to tragic end!" He wailed and left out the same door he came through.

Claude broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. "Viscount Druitt shall not end my reign."

I laughed. "Viscount Druitt cannot even end his sentences with periods."

"Ah, the reign of Alois Trancy has just begun."

Another laugh. "It shall not end. I will not let it."

We drowned ourselves in sin like the Northern Downpour...

... why be ashamed?


	11. Infamous Behavior

**こんにちは！Reviews are MUCH loved. ^_^**

Nevermore

Chapter 11: Infamous Behavior

Alois/Claude

Viscount's POV

When it's life or death,

The winner takes all in spite.

How lovely, the roses which line the sidewalks with beauty! What skill it must take to tend to them each day! What precise placement! I am in love with his garden!

The great English architecture is too much for my eyes! Oh, sweet prince! You have the taste of a famous artist, like the writers of our time! I am in love with your abode!

The crown, the cape, all of it along with your mistaken looks are (I am sure) one of the wonders of the world! Yet it shall be short-lived. The sadness, dear Alois, breaks my heart to pieces! The thought that your reign may be over is terrifying.

Depression! My dear Alois, I must do what I must do! Forgive me, but you have sinned beyond repentance. Scotland Yard is a force to be reckoned with. I cannot lie, and I am terribly sorry.

Arnold's POV

As soon as I heard that voice, I knew my peaceful morning was over. I set down my fork, and ultimately, I lost my appetite.

"Hello, Trancy!" Oh... so the charade begins. The chair on the opposite side of the table was tossed aside, and there was my worst nightmare: Viscount Druitt.

"Hello, hello!" He repeated. "Sorry to intrude so early on this beautiful morning! Forgive me, dear Arnold!" He bowed.

"What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?" Annoyance was clear in my voice.

"We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"The kind that breaks my heart! The horror! The drama! My,my..."

"Spit it out, Druitt! I have no time for your shenanigans!"

"Ok, ok! So edgy, aren't we?"

"Druitt..."

"Ok, I'll tell you!" Druitt brought over the chair he threw from before and sat down, dramatically slapping his palm to his forehead. "Something's going on, Arnold."

"Something..."

"Something scandalous, and in your own family, too!"

"Don't tell me it has to do with our social standing."

"No, not at all! At least, it won't affect your standing if you deal with it in the appropriate manner."

"Druitt, come on and tell! I don't need the stress." I rubbed my temple, a migrane beginning.

Druitt stood up and banged his fists on the table. I sighed.

"I saw the most scandalous scene yesterday." The annoying blonde said.

"Where?"

"Under your roof."

"Were my maids acting inapropriately? I can get rid of them in a snap of my fingers."

"No, Arnold, it was your nephew!"

Another sigh. Of course. "I know he's inapropriate. Just one glance and you can sense his fakeness. He is _not _my nephew. My family has more class than that brat can handle. That's why he acts so sporadically and downright weird. I refuse to apoligize for him."

"You don't understand, though, Arnold! It's not his behavior in public that's the situation!"

"Is it his behavior in private? I could not care less about that if it doesn't affect me or my fortune."

"Arnold, your nephew and his butler are-"

"He is_ not _my nephew!" I hated this so-called relation. Alois was a fake, plain and simple. I wasn't that stupid. The brat thought he could trick me. He tricked all of England, but certainly not me. I knew better than to believe such questionable reunions. We had no blood relation whatsoever.

"Sorry, sorry!" Druitt bowed again. "I will never comprehend your hatred towards a child, but that is beside the point! Our little Alois and his butler... they are sinning."

"Sinning by doing what?" I was about to force him out of my mansion already.

"I saw them kissing!"

My soul sunk to my stomach. By the look on Druitt's face, I could tell that he wasn't joking, and by the apparent heat rising to my features, I knew he was just a bit scared to be standing opposite of me.

"Revolting. Disgusting. Ridiculous! As much as I'd like to say that I'm surprised, I'm really not. I do not need this burden on my shoulders. It will surely affect my wealth if the word gets out about their... relations. I cannot let that happen for the sake of the Trancy family's standing _and_ dignity." I explained to him.

"What about Scotland Yard?" Druitt scratched his head.

"What about them? I do not know what else to do."

"Nor do I, Arnold. That's why Scotland Yard was the first thing to come to my woeful mind when I saw the sight. They would be hanged in a flash."

"Yes, and the Trancy name would be tarnished. Don't you understand, Druitt? I cannot do anything about it."

There was a short silence where Druitt sat back down, sighed, and leaned on his arm. I sat as well, migrane increasing.

"You know that I love our little prince... but I don't see another option, Arnold. I think it could turn out very badly if we let it continue. For the Trancy family _and_ Alois sake, I feel that death would be best."

"That boy is no prince, and I am no pushover. You know this... and I wouldn't let them go if I didn't feel that it was the proper solution. Trust me, Viscount Druitt. Just trust me."

"Oh, sweet horror! Sweet agony! It feel it all, pounding at my chest and stabbing my soul with swords of tragedy!" How over-dramatic.

I made Druitt promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about Alois and his butler (especially Scotland Yard). He agreed to keep it a secret, but for some reason, he seemed so set on the thought of death. It was unlike him to be so strict with morals. I mean, he was in jail for human trafficking and he always had women hanging around. A hypocrite is what he was.

More or less, I knew the possibility of rumors starting could occur (or rather, would), but what was I to do? What were any of us to do? Like I told Alois before, if one of us takes a hit, all of us fall. Telling was just not something that I could risk. Druitt didn't understand that he'd have to live with the awkwardness.

Viscount's POV

Arnold Trancy didn't understand that he was hurting himself by letting such treachery go. Usually, I would embrace love, but not this kind, not between two of the same sex. It made my true adornment turn into true disgust.

Fine then. Arnold could do what he wanted. He could promote the work of the Devil. It's not like I had any fiscal connections with him or Alois. I was just trying to be a different person.

Oh! I was the epitome of sin, but I was trying to change.

Oh! I was a criminal of lust myself, but possibly a hypocrite as well.

Oh! I felt my heart no longer. My chest was empty now. I was losing love, and I was replacing it with my own sporadic mannerisms. I knew I was no better than Alois, but God, I swear I was trying!

Was Arnold Trancy trying? No. He was spineless. How tragic a love lost is, and how tragic a love_ found _is.

Playing the cards I was given never helped...

... so I cheated my way through the game.


	12. Mischief

**I feel like I really botched this chapter, but you guys can be the judge of that. I would've liked to publish this a day earlier, but I've been busy. So, all that aside, I'd like to hear opinions on everything that has happened so far (especially in this and the last chapter). Do you like where it's going? If so, read on! I already wrote the next chapter as well (just an FYI). I'll publish that as soon as I hear reviews! ;)**

Nevermore

Chapter 12: Mischief

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

Having magic in your life,

Is impossible to top.

"Abracadabra!" Claude made a swift movement in my direction and put on his gloves.

I bursted out in a fit of laughter as he made his way over to the side of my bed and knelt down.

"Alois, let me dress you." He pulled the blankets off of me, and I felt the chill of early morning air hit me instantly. I shivered wildly, my legs exposed.

"I'd rather you lie here with me," I teased him, "and we could play!" The expression on Claude's face was priceless. So stern, so vile. I grinned big.

"Your uncle would like to speak with you in an hour or so." He would change the subject.

I replied with an overexaggerated sigh and sat up. "What does he want? More money? He can have it all. I mean, who cares, right? He's bound to die soon anyway."

"I do not know what he wants to speak to you about, but if it's money, I'll be sure to... take care of him. He is a pest."

I tugged on Claude's sleeve. "But I want to play!"

I know it sounded childish, but I was apparently a kid, so I was allowed to sound however I wanted. Whenever I got older, would I even have an excuse anymore (other than being royalty)?

Claude took ahold of my leg and pulled me to the side of the bed. "Now, now. Act decent while your uncle is here, Alois. I doubt he'll want to put up with you."

"I don't care about what he _wants_... but fine! If it'll make you love me, I'll be nice." I winked at Claude.

"There you go again. Love, love, love." He replied, unbuttoning my night shirt.

I slowly shook my head, letting out a pathetic whimper. "I can dream, can't I? I _love _you, Claude."

He ignored me and finished undressing and dressing me in my usual clothes. Before he could lead us out into the hallway, he stopped, turned to me, and laid his lips on mine. I was surprised, to say the least.

When that ended, he held out his arm for me to clutch onto, and we left the bedroom.

The real fun didn't begin until I heard the sound of horses' hooves clanking on the sidewalk outside. A neigh or two blared through the open windows of the mansion, and I readied myself at the front doors.

"Time to put on a show." I said, irritation evident in my tone. I pushed the doors open and lept out.

The sight of Uncle Trancy getting out of his carriage was amusing. I plastered a fake grin on my face, and cavorted along towards him.

"Uncle!" I flung my arms around him, which must've caught him by surprise because I was so vile and disrespectful towards him last time.

"Hello, Alois." He mumbled when I let go of him. The look on his face was geniunally hilarious. Eyes like a scared deer, mouth ajar like windows. I giggled, motioning for him to follow me inside.

Once in the dining room, I pushed him down in one of my prized chairs.

"Apologies for last time we spoke... or rather, argued. No hard feelings, right?" I held out my hand.

"Uh, right." He shook it.

"Good!" I smiled, plopping myself up on the table. "What did you need to speak to me about? Hopefully, our name has not been under slander or some shit like that."

There I went again with the profanities with people around. I saw Claude shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"No, no! Believe me, I would be much more distraught if it had to do with our social standing!" He seemed to get slightly flustered. I tilted my head to the side.

"Ok, so what is it then?" My pleasant voice was growing old already.

"Well, uh, you see..." He stuttered. "There's a... situation?"

"Am I meant to answer that?" I let out a fake laugh.

I poked his knee, and he flinched. How on-edge could he get?

My uncle cleared his throat with a grumble. "Viscount Druitt has informed me of... a relationship."

A quizzical expression crossed my face. "A relationship? With whom?"

"A relationship that is, and I quote, 'scandalous'. He was very upset over it."

"Viscount Druitt upset over a relationship? Ha! I've never heard anything funnier than that in my life!" I threw my head back at the thought.

"I thought the same thing before he explained it to me."

"I don't get it. Explained what to you?"

"He explained who the relationship was between to me, and I have to say, I was not surprised." He cleared his throat again.

"Well, who is this relationship between, uncle?"

There was a brief silence.

"Well," Arnold hesitated for a minute, "you seem rather friendly with your butler over there. If you know what I mean."

"Woah, wait a second! Are you insinuating that my butler and I are..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence. Claude shot me an amused glance and winked. I frowned.

"Well, Viscount Druitt said he saw the two of you-"

"Kissing, was it?" Claude interrupted him, and I gasped.

"Claude! Don't encourage the bastard!" I screeched.

"I am sorry, your highness." Claude bowed, smirking in a very subtle way.

My uncle sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you, Alois. It's just that I'm concerned."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be concerned! Please. I think I can handle my butler even if he does hate me." I saw Claude shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"No, no! That's not what I'm concerned about! Viscount Druitt threated to go to Scotland Yard and report your sins."

"Ha! Sins. Give me a fucking break!" I bursted out laughing.

"It is illegal, you know. Such relations with someone of the same sex _and_ of a lowly status is a sin in and of itself."

"Don't tell me of my sins. I know well that I'm going to Hell. In fact, I can't wait."

"Continuing this relationship is your decision. I don't really care, but I can't have the word getting out about it. Not a soul can know. It would ruin the Trancy reputation."

"I see... so do you think Druitt will report to Scotland Yard?"

"Well, I made him promise that he would not."

"Psh, promises! A load of bullshit if you ask me."

There was another silence.

I hopped off of the table and motioned Claude over. He bent down a little, and I grabbed his shirt.

"Claude, you will take care of this situation, will you not?"

"Yes, your highness. I will see it through to the end."

I smiled. "Good. How I _love_ you, Claude!" I pulled my uncle up from the chair.

"Isn't he such a good butler, uncle?" I giggled at his reaction. I wasn't even answered.

It was a relief when my my uncle was getting ready to leave. We stood outside near his carriage.

"I think I'll visit Viscount Druitt." I told my uncle.

He shook his head at me. "You're not going to do anything erratic, are you? Be a good boy for once." I rolled my eyes again.

"I _am_ a good boy! You wouldn't know, though. In fact, Claude's the only one who would know." Arnold gave me a weird look and stepped into his carriage.

"I doubt Viscount Druitt wants to see you."

"I doubt we care what he wants. Isn't that right, Claude?" My butler nodded obediently, and I waved him off.

"So be it." Arnold concluded, closing the door. Again, the horses neighed and clanked their hooves against the ground. The noises were giving me a headache.

Claude led me inside, and I tried to go about my business, but my head hurt so much. I begged Claude to let me lie down. Even if he didn't let me, I still would've.

So I laid in bed, tossing from my sides to my back and stomach, unable to find a comfortable position. This was madness. All of it. Since when did I deserve to be tortured so?

Where was Claude during my painful spell? I honestly couldn't tell you. In my bedroom, I was solitary. The only noises were my breathing and turning against the bed.

The whole situation with Viscount Druitt and Arnold Trancy wasn't making anything better. My uncle could remain as he was. I didn't really care. Druitt, however, needed to be taken care of.

I had no idea what had gotten into him. Usually, Druitt was so easy-going about everything. Especially his favorite thing in the world: love. So why was he targeting me? None of it made sense.

Apparently, Claude could make no sense of it as well. So what was I to do? Well, I suppose the only appropriate measure I could take was threatening Druitt right back.

I'd scare him. Then he wouldn't dare report me. He just wouldn't. I knew it.

As I laid in my bed, alone and pondering...

... I made the decision to add some magic to my life.


	13. Gimmicks of Demons

**Sorry for the slight wait. They really pound us with work at the end of the school year. I haven't been in the best mood, either. :P**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer! *Hugs***

Nevermore

Chapter 13: Gimmicks of Demons

Alois/Claude

Claude's POV

Pick yourself up,

To knock yourself down.

Shh! Be silent now, little prince. Your screams are ringing in my ears, and your touch is stinging my sacred skin. How ironic things have become. Usually, I would be the one secretly tormenting you, but now you are clearly tormenting me.

A demon such as myself shouldn't feel anything other than hunger and lust. What is this now? A heartbeat, perhaps? A murmur of the organ? I would chuckle if I could.

Every time you mention love, Alois, I feel a twinge in my chest. I understand more than you know, but I do not understand this. For a demon to be so hopeless is the real sin here.

Hush now! Do not even say you love me. Not again. I cannot bear it. I find it harder and harder to remain so stoic. Never would I admit it, but I'm dying in a mentally weakening way. It's a terrible occurence.

What are you doing to me? Not only is the hunger and lust increasing, but something else is, too. I don't know what, but it's killing me.

Shush! The noise is unbearable, the silence, worse. What if I screamed like you? What would you think then? That you've broken me? You'd be right.

Don't make a sound. Don't say you love me. The screaming, the damn yelling...

The laughing, the humming, the teasing... stop. Stop everything, but do not leave me in silence again. I cannot bear the awkward quiet.

I hate you, little prince. I hate everything about you. Your face, your body, your voice... I want to do away with it all.

However, there'd be more silence if I did so. If we fufilled our contract and I devoured your soul, well, all I'd recieve in the end is silence. Dead silence.

I wonder how I'd manage then.

But no more erratic thoughts as I put you to sleep tonight. Hush, and just breathe. Your breathing is so soft and quiet, but not silent. This is my favorite time of the day. Whenever I just sit at your bedside or lie beside you, I am fufilled in a much different way.

This way of life is oddly peaceful...

... oh, I hate you, little prince.


	14. Lost Light

**I put a great amount of thought into this chapter, and maybe in the end, I thought it over a little too much. But hey, that's a good thing, right? I feel like part of what's going on right now in my life influenced this. In fact, I know it did. Enough about that, though. Read on! ^o^**

Nevermore

Chapter 14: Lost Light

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

If you wake up to find me dead,

I will die to find you buried alive.

Rejection. That's all I've ever recieved. Hatred. My life was built with bricks of it, and engraved in this material is my name. Not an alias. It would say anything but Trancy. What's in a name, though? It's a word. That's all.

Haven't I suffered enough? Haven't I gone through Hell and back (alone, if I may add)? No one on this road, this sliver of dirt and pebbles, has held onto me as tightly as I hold onto everyone. Does that mean there's something wrong with me?

Well, what's not wrong with me? Sure, I'm a brat, a coward, and a... what does my uncle refer to me as? A slut? How sultry.

That's not the point anyway. I just wish I knew why everyone pushes me away. Can they really not handle a child, or is there more?

In these times, that word from before comes up again: Rejection. People reject me left and right, day and night. I'm emotionally distant from them all. Can they not understand my hurt?

And it does hurt, and I can't feel anything but pain, heartache, and _rejection_. Depression must linger at my doorstep. Yes. I hear it knocking now. I hope Claude doesn't let it in.

And I scream. I scream because my distress is maginfied tenfold, and I need it to stop. Stop! My outbursts aren't without a cause. Truth is, I just want someone to find me on this dark and dingy road I'm on.

I scream so that they'll be able to hear me. Then, I laugh so that my screams don't scare them away. Then, I breathe in the dead of night to once and for all soothe any fears they have... because who would be afraid of a sleeping child?

After all that, I don't cry; I sob. There's a difference.

Crying is for being upset over something. Sobbing is for being broken down to nothing.

Neither satisfies me. The only small satisfaction I ever recieve is Claude's body against mine... and even after that, the satisfaction is miniscule... and after that, I can no longer feel it, and I crave to feel it.

But that's human nature, isn't it? To want what you can't have and need what you don't want? So many of my questions remain unanswered.

The one I want answered the most revolves around Claude. I see him becoming less unpersonal. I hear his hitched breathing at random times of the day. I feel his hands not only feeling or needing, but wanting as well.

I've been pondering for what seems like forever about the issue... about Claude. Never have I felt more invited into someone's life. What life does he have, though?

Better yet, what life do I have to be pondering over such absurd things? I don't lie when I tell Claude I love him, but he waves it off. I don't hesitate to kiss him anytime, but he denies the feelings.

I know he denies feeling anything for me, and hey, maybe he really does hate me, but the fact of the matter is that he's _mine_.

He belongs to me and I to him and us to fate.

And if rejection ends up being my fate, I'll have to rethink living... because really, I hate living, and I wouldn't be if Claude wasn't there.

I know I would've done away with myself (as much as I'm afraid of death). I just know it, and I think Claude knows it, too.

But what he doesn't know is that I love, love,_ love _like a maniac and feel, feel,_ feel _like a widow. When it all comes down to it, I am a pathetic mess, but there's no changing me.

I ended my train of thought when I saw Claude approach Hannah and whisper something to her. She nodded and walked off quietly, and my dear butler adjusted his glasses as he started towards me.

But then he turned, as if he changed his mind about dealing with me, and he left the room with a thud of the door. I flinched, quite shocked by the sight of him just leaving me alone. After all, he knew I didn't do good alone.

So, I decided that I was going to go after him instead of waiting for him to come after me (because I knew I'd be waiting for a lifetime). I exited the room and made my way down the dim hallway.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came to the door to the kitchen. I never went in there because I never had a reason to.

I somehow felt like it was a prohibited area, like I wasn't supposed to ever enter.

I quickly wiped that odd thought from my head and remembered exactly who I was: Alois Trancy. Alois Trancy did whatever he wanted, said whatever he wanted, and _went_ wherever he wanted.

I was about to open the door until another thought hit me: I'd look so weak and pathetic and clingy if I opened the door and Claude was actually there. He would probably laugh at me and suggest that I roam the garden.

No! I wouldn't let him ridicule me! Still, though, I needed to see him. Just a glance, a peak. So I quietly turned the knob and the door made a low creak as I opened it just enough to see inside.

Claude was there... with Hannah. They were just standing there, talking. Talking! Since when did they converse with each other? At least, that's all they were doing.

I frowned, still feeling jealous at the sight. Claude was _mine_. She had no right to even steal a glance at him. No one did.

I wanted to sob (not cry), but I didn't. Instead, I was going to barge in and steal Claude away... but I didn't. I couldn't go to him. However, he could go to _me_.

I left the door slightly ajar and sprinted down the hallway towards my bedroom. Slamming the door open and shut, I screamed.

"I need your attention! Pay attention to _me_! Not that bitch, no! You're_ mine_!"

I quickly walked over to my bed and lifted my mattress. There was always a knife under there just in case danger seeped into my room too fast for Claude to catch it. I lined the blade up to my wrist.

"I'll _make_ you need me." I mumbled. "I'll _make_ you.

I pressed the knife against my skin and dragged it until I saw red.

I hurt like Hell, but it was worth it. Anything to have Claude.

"I'll _make_ you love me. I swear I will. You'll have no choice."

I repeated the action, blood dripping to the floor. Dropping the knife, I myself flung off of my feet, legs unable to hold me up anymore.

God, it hurt. It hurt so much. Anything for Claude. Anything for _him_.

I began to feel light-headed and my breathing came in rasps.

This wasn't good; I knew it, and I embraced it so. I wrapped my arms around it and refused to let go.

I was glad I didn't feel numb at the moment. I was glad I felt it all. God, it hurt.

I screamed one last time before my sight went black...

... and the door flung open, and I suddenly felt nothing.


	15. Commitment

**I am a HUGE Lady Gaga fan, and her new album has been my life recently. It probably inspired some of this chapter, and I already know it's going to influence future ones. That's really all I listened to while writing this. Oh! Listen to her song "Bad Kids" because it is the perfect theme song for Alois. At least, I think it is. Well, there's a bit more Druitt in this one. Not a lot yet. In fact, if you guys are wondering what's going to happen with him and all that, just keep in mind that I don't even know yet. Please review and thank you! ;)**

Nevermore

Chapter 15: Commitment

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

You know you're unwanted,

When even butterflies won't come near you.

"I crown you king of England!" Luka grinned as he set one of our mothers' good cooking pots on my head. "Ta-da! Now you'll never be sad!"

I laughed, playfully punching his arm. "I wasn't sad anyway! Why would I be sad? I have a mummy, a daddy, and a brother! It's not like I'm alone!"

"I know that, dummy," Luka retorted, "and it'll be like this forever!"

Blinking, I stared intently.

Silence.

"Do you promise?"

He stared as well, serious for a split-second, warmly smiling at me the next.

"Promise!" He held out his pinky.

Psh, promises...

"Your highness! Your highness, please!"

My lids shot open at the voice calling me.

There was Claude, the attention to my whore.

I swore under my breath.

"Hm?" Claude closed in on me, and I immediately heated up. He came to_ me_. To_ me_...

"Alois, why did you hurt yourself? You could've bled to death. You're lucky to still be alive."

"Would you have cared either way?"

"Of course. I must keep you alive."

"Due to our contract, I surmise."

"Due to the fact that you are _mine_."

I just glared at him. Just glared.

"Are you making fun of me?" I pulled his tailcoat with my injured arm, wincing at the surge of pain that shot through my wrist.

"Now, now. Don't strain your arm. You might start bleeding again, and we don't want that." He patted my mess of blonde hair.

"You want _that_." I smirked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You want _THAT_!"

"My, you are such a mad boy when you're half-dead and dripping red water." He waved off my statement and pulled the bandage he tied around my wrist tighter.

"Ouch." I whined, throwing my hands up to his neck.

"I thought you liked to be hurt."

The bastard was right. I pouted, letting my arms flop to my sides and my neck crane downwards and away from him.

"Tell me, please," Claude nearly whispered, "why hurt yourself? Do you feel as if you deserve the punishment that ensues?"

I shook my head, feeling a huff of hopelessness rise up to my chest. I couldn't cry or sob or anything. Claude would make fun of me. I could _not_ let him make fun of me.

"What is the reason then? Hm?" He knelt at my side as if he thought I could actually be helped. I was_ way _past wanting and needing help.

"Alois, please..."

But the way he softly spoke my name and the way he basically begged... it was cute.

"Alois..."

"I-I'm sorry, Claude." My answer sounded so botched together that I knew Claude could tell I would burst out in tears any minute.

"No, don't apologize. I should've been paying more attention. Maybe then I would know why you inflicted pain upon yourself."

My head shot up at his words. Attention? Yes, you should give _ALL _your attention to me and no one else. You should fight off all my foes just to protect me. You should murder Viscount Druitt_ and _my uncle in cold blood, and then, we will _NEVER_ look back.

"Are you in pain?" Claude's voice broke me from my daydream (if it's good enough to be called that).

"Y-yes. A lot." I wasn't lying. It stung like fire.

"I will stay with you then." With a swoop of his arms, he picked me up. He walked over to my bed and sat with me still cradled. I buried my sad face in his chest, unable to look at the demon I loved so, the demon that I knew hated me so.

"Do you promise to stay with me?" My voice was hoarse, but I ignored it and held out my pinky.

I couldn't see, but Claude must've looked at me so oddly. Nevertheless, he promised anyway... and I knew he was probably lying, but I couldn't get myself to care since he was with_ me_.

Psh, promises...

Viscount Druitt's POV

"The anger I harbor! The rage I house! What's a man to do?" I was storming around, trying to determine what decisions to make.

"Yard or not? Yard or not! My, my, my! Poor, poor Alois! You are so brainwashed! I know it is not your fault, but a prince should have some common sense, right?"

Talking to myself, I flung the back doors to my mansion wide open and stepped outside into the sun.

"My! It's nice today, isn't it? Perfect for a picnic with my favorite little heir-"

I stopped myself.

"No, no, no! He is a stranger to me now! A stranger!" I sighed loudly, throwing my arms up in defeat.

"I could easily tell the Yard. Easily. So why don't I just march there right now, stomp my foot down, and tell them what needs to be done?"

I was fighting with my shadow, really.

"Ah, confliction!"

I went back inside.

Alois' POV

"I'm such a bug, a pest, an insect. I don't understand how a mere contract can be keeping you here with me. Why not just leave?"

Claude didn't answer me.

I was beginning to think that I knew why, but I tried to not get too ahead of myself.

"You could leave if you want to."

I waited for that demon to stand up and walk out then and there...

... but the thing is, he didn't.


	16. Mortification

**Ok, the real suspense begins now! :D**

Nevermore

Chapter 16: Mortification

Alois/Claude

Claude's POV

If silence is golden,

Then noise is bronze.

_THUMP, THUMP_!

"Who could that be knocking at this time of day?" I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and sighed, turning to Alois.

"Claude, don't answer the door."

"I'm sure Hannah already has." I watched him roll his eyes and frown.

"I don't have the energy to deal with whoever it is," Alois spoke, "and why would I have any desire to anyway? God, I hate being the heir."

"Is it being the heir you hate, or is it the responsibilities that come with it?" I teased him, smirking at the sudden change in his expression.

"Are you trying to say that you'd give it all up?"

"N-no! I just... don't twist my words, Claude." I sensed a hissy fit in the midst of his retort.

_THUMP, THUMP_!

"Come in!" Alois groaned as I allowed acess to the drawing room.

Hannah appeared at the door, distress clear in her uncovered eye. Alois stood from where he was sitting and set his hands on his hips.

"We have visitors, your highness." She bowed slightly as she spoke, shaking just enough for me to notice.

I looked to Alois, who was scanning Hannah's mannerisms like a foreign object. "Ok."

We exited and followed Hannah to the dining room.

When we entered, there was a group of people there, and a certain blonde pest accompanied them.

"Viscount Druitt, why have you disturbed my residence so late at night that it can also be considered the early morning?" His Highness was beginning to steam. I could tell.

"I am sorry to the depths of the word! Please find some way to forgive me!" Druitt bowed over and over for a few moments before stopping.

"I don't appreciate it at all, you know. Who are these people with you?"

"These people? Oh, yes! I did bring a parade, didn't I?" The pest laughed nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cut the shit. Why are you here?" Alois nearly growled.

There was a dead silence. I cringed.

"Alois Trancy," One of the men with Druitt said, "you are under arrest."

Alois' POV

"Wh-what? What's the meaning of this? I don't-"

"You know." Druitt cut me off. "You know, dear Alois, exactly why we're here."

I shook my head furiously, backing up against the nearest wall. Claude jumped in front of me.

"Viscount Druitt, I'm afraid you cannot take him." My demon stated quite obviously.

"Claude Faustus," The same man from before began, "you are under arrest."

I gasped at hearing his name as well.

Hannah covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head at everything.

The men with Druitt closed in on us.

"They won't hesitate to take you away with force." Druitt announced.

One lunged at Claude, and I let out an ear-splitting scream.

It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't...

Claude's eyes were red.

No...

They were closer than before now. So close to just killing us (not even arresting us).

I slid to the floor, covering my face with my hands, and yelping at every little movement someone made.

It was all over...

Suddenly, Claude pulled me up from the floor, and put me on his back.

"Hold on." I nodded, burying my face in his shoulder, shaking and shuddering away.

Claude got past them with ease, of course, but I was still scared. Hannah moved to our side, and he told her to take care of them. She told the triplets (who had just entered due to the ruckus), and Claude sprinted out of the room, leaving them behind.

Whatever Hannah and the triplets did must've worked because before I knew it, Claude and I were outside, and it was so cold. The excess wind was no help, either.

Claude ran to the stable behind the mansion and took one of the horses out. He set me down while he threw a saddle and some reins on the beautiful creature. I couldn't comprehend why he was taking so much time doing this when we could've just hopped on and galloped without the accessories.

Claude got on the horse and pulled me up behind him.

"Hold on." He repeated, and I would've been annoyed if I wasn't so scared. I wrapped my arms around Claude's waist, and whimpered.

"It will be alright. Do not worry, Alois."

He slapped down the reins, and a neigh signaled our departure.

Third Person POV

The knife went through the last man's chest with ease, and blood splattered across Hannah's emotionless face. She drew the weapon from the flesh. Her eye shot to Viscount Druitt.

He threw his arms up in defeat. "Oh, show mercy, please! You do not want to murder me!"

"Leave!" Hannah shouted to him from across the room, and he went flying out, screeching, "Thank you, thank you!"

Hannah turned to the triplets, who set their weapons down. "We must clean up this horrid mess before his highness gets back."

They nodded.

Alois' POV

"Claude, where are we?" I attempted to yell over the sound of the horse's hooves clanking.

"Somewhere safer than anywhere."

I didn't comprehend. I couldn't. It was too cold, I was too tired, and I didn't see the use in questioning him further.

Claude pulled the reins, and we stopped.

I looked up from his shoulder and gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I trailed off.

"I apoligize."

"Safer than anywhere? No, I won't go in there! I refuse!"

"You shall, and you will. I must protect you."

"Isn't this putting me in danger? Claude, please."

My demon got off of the horse and pulled me off as well. I clung to his arm like a ghost was trying to pry me off of him. When his feet started moving, I had to force mine along (partly because I didn't want to go, and partly due to being tired).

Claude knocked on the front doors...

... and I thought I'd die from the shame.


	17. Partial Nudity

**REALLY? REALLY? Ha! I'm not even going to say anything about certain... predictions. Just know that they made me crack up. Oh, much love! *Hugs***

**On another note, just know that your suggestions are not only welcome at this point, but needed. I feel writer's block creeping up on me. Help me run away from it! XD**

Nevermore

Chapter 17: Partial Nudity

Alois/Claude (Hints of Alois/Ciel)

Alois' POV

When I have a breakdown,

Man, do I have a breakdown.

What a terrible time for it to start pouring down rain. Claude and I stood there at front doors of the Phantomhive Manor, clothes drenched and spirits low. Ciel's red-eyed demon seemed to be taunting us.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. May we intrue?" My butler was going to beg him? That wasn't ok with me, but since we had no other options... and since I could stand no longer...

My legs wobbled, and I fell, Claude grabbing me before I hit the ground. Still half-conscious, my breathing hitched.

Sebastian stared at us like we were zombies even as he nodded and said, "Come in." Claude had to carry me into the manor.

We followed Sebastian into the den, and Claude set me on a couch. Facing towards his fellow demon, he bowed.

"Apoligies, Sebastian Michaelis. I hate to ask you for anything, but we cannot go back into the storm nor back to the Trancy Estate at the moment."

Sebastian seemed quizzical, confused, and maybe even slightly amused to see the state we were both in.

"I see... I must inform my young master of your arrival." He bowed and left.

Claude shifted his attention to me as I attempted sitting up. My arms gave away and I fell on my back. My demon helped me sit up, my head relaxing against the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed."

"I know, Alois... but I must protect you."

"There has to be a different way. Ciel cannot see me like this. He'll hold it against me for the rest of my life. How could I possibly live knowing that I'm a complete joke to him?"

"I think you were already a joke to him. That is beside the point, though. You'd usually not care about what anyone thinks anyway. Why the change of heart?"

"There is no change of heart." I huffed the words out like asthma was squeezing my lungs. "Ciel is a whole different story."

Claude smirked. "Oh, I see..." He didn't see.

I wish I couldn't see whenever Ciel finally came in (or rather, stormed in).

"You," He screeched, "you're really going to show your face here? Who do you think you are?" Before I knew it, he was clutching onto my jacket and glaring daggers at me.

"Young master, calm down."

"Sebastian, why did you let them in?"

"It's storming."

"So?"

Ciel let me go and looked down at me like I was nothing. I couldn't even look back at him. I was too ashamed.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Ciel mused. "Never thought I'd live to see Alois Trancy so low." He smirked, and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Master, be good." Sebastian's voice came out of nowhere.

"Am I supposed to wave off and forget why I despise you?" Ciel ignored his butler and spoke directly to me.

"Why _do_ you despise me, Ciel Phantomhive?" I winked at him, and he cringed...

But I won... because he couldn't respond. Guess he didn't have a reason then.

"Nothing comes to your mind? Oh, I see, Ciel." I laughed (well, as much as I could, being short of breath and all).

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms and walked away, but I somehow found the strength to lean forward and pull him back by the arm.

He fell on top of me, and I broke out in a fit of raspy giggles. I saw Claude roll his eyes, probably thinking that I was too impulsive. He would be right.

"Argh! Let go of me, Trancy! Don't start this again!" He tried getting away, but no one can truly rid themselves of Alois Trancy.

"Ha! You amuse me, Ciel." I took him into my arms and gave him a hug.

"Sebastian, get him away from me!" All his kicking and screaming wasn't working, and I let go of him before his butler could intervene.

Standing, I playfully brushed myself off as if Ciel had left me with cooties.

"Damn you, Trancy." He snarled a little less seriously.

"You, too, Phantomhive!" I blew him an imaginary kiss.

"Your highness, you must rest now." Claude was such a considerate bastard sometimes. I wanted to have some more fun with Ciel, but ok, if he was going to ruin my amusement...

Again, I realized how exhausted I was and complied. Sebastian escourted us to an extra room.

This whole time, I couldn't help but realize how bizzare everything was. First, I fall in love with a demon. Next, Druitt reports us for God knows what. Then, we're almost arrested, but we run from Scotland Yard. Last, we're touching elbows with my enemy and being (more or less) friendly.

What was going on? The world must've been coming to an end...

I stripped myself of all my clothing except for my socks, shorts, and white undershirt. Claude just stared at me. In fact, I caught him staring. Too bad I was_ so _exhausted.

I fell asleep almost as soon as I laid down.

Did I dream? If so, I couldn't recall...

But I did awake the next afternoon, drowsy, and surprisingly having _all _the motivation in the world to get up.

The fact that I slept under the Phantomhive roof amused me.

However, the fact that Ciel looked down on me...

_That_ killed me, and I'd get him back.

That was my motivation to get up. I walked right past Claude, who was nonchalantly standing in front of a huge mirror above the dresser.

Luckily, he didn't follow me this time. I (more or less) strutted down the hallway and opened the door to Ciel's study.

"Hello, Ciel!" I waved at him, closing the door behind me.

"...Hello." How stern.

I slumped onto the desk in front of him, simply lying there.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I extended my arm and my fingers brushed his cheek. He flinched. "I just wanted to speak with you." I winked.

"You couldn't get dressed first?"

"Why spend the time on it?" I waved my hand.

"It's proper."

I laughed. "Proper? I'd rather be scandalous." I laid my head down on my folded hands.

"So I hear."

Instantly, I sat up.

"So... Claude told you already?" I avoided eye contact with Ciel.

"Yes," He nodded, "and I find it quite... what's the word? Dirty."

"I do dirty good."

"I see that." He laughed _very_ faintly, but I heard it, and I'd hold it against him.

"Why come to me, though?" Ciel caught me off guard.

"Why? Why... I-I don't know. Claude didn't tell me where we were going at the time. Then, when I saw where we stopped, I'm not going to lie, I freaked out about as much as you did when you saw me."

Ciel stood. "Oh, I see."

"I guess it was a good idea, though. I mean, who would expect a Trancy to run to a Phantomhive for help?" I sighed.

"Is that why you're here? So that you can be helped? Nothing can help you, Alois Trancy. You've been far gone for a long time."

Another sigh. "I know, I know. I must not be looking to get your help then. I don't know why I'm here. I just am. Perhaps, it is fate."

Ciel laughed. "I despise fate more than I despise you."

I laughed, too. "I despise fate more than you as well."

"At least, we have something in common."

Viscount Druitt's POV

Where is Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus? I couldn't tell you. Will justice prevail? Again, I couldn't tell you.

I got Hell, though! Oh, yes! I expected it! Not only was Scotland Yard on me, but Arnold Trancy was after me 100%. Apparently, I tarnished his family's reputation.

It hadn't fully gotten out to the public, but once it did, all Hell would break loose.

The agony! The wretched agony that burned me from the inside out!

"_DRUITT! DRUITT, I WILL MURDER YOU_!"

Arnold Trancy was knocking at my door.

"_DRUITT, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW_!"

I wouldn't answer it.

"_DRUITT_!"

I couldn't answer him. My stars! I betrayed him!

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_!

I thought the dreaded world would end...

... but I remained as still as stone.


	18. Boys Will Be Boys

**Well... I appreciate your reviews greatly... and I just wanted to say... that I am making this up as I go along. Can you tell?**

**With that aside, since I just finished reading "Romeo and Juliet" (which I didn't even really like), I made some references to it in this chapter. I just thought that Druitt would say a lot of the things they say in William Shakespeare's creation because he is so dramatic when it comes to everything. When it's all said and done, boys will be boys. ;)**

Nevermore

Chapter 18: Boys Will Be Boys

Alois/Claude

Arnold's POV

In the 18th Century,

You only had what you were born with.

The exception was Alois Trancy. I couldn't cease the ranting inside and outside of my mind. I banged on those doors like there was no tomorrow because really, there might've not been. The blonde pest beyond the interior of the romantic English mansion had caused not only problems, but ones that couldn't possibly be reveresed as well.

"Viscount Druitt, let me in this instant or I'll be forced to-"

"Ok, ok!" I glanced up and saw Druitt standing at his window. "You don't want to harm me, dear Trancy!"

"How could you betray not only me, but my entire family?" I took out a gun from my belt and aimed it at him. "I should murder you in your own cold and vile blood!"

Druitt's hands flew up in a plead. "No! Please do not shoot! I beg of you, sir! I swear I already cannot live with myself! See this window? Should I plummet from it and kill myself now? Here. I shall!" He attempted to lift his left leg over the windowpane, but fell backwards.

"What a clumsy fool! Get up, Druitt! Get up!" He did stand again, bowing several times, an expression of angst and evident fear flittering in his eyes. In the middle of his charade, he found the guts to speak again.

"In the words of William Shakespeare, 'This day's black fate on more days doth depend: This but begins the woe others must end.'"

"Do you feel you are untouchable Juliet, awaiting sly Romeo's return with nothing to hold onto but a ring?" I mocked him.

"No, I feel that I am Paris, the antagonist of ultimate wrongdoing! Woe, dear Trancy! Woe is buried alive in my soul! You cannot comprhend the mutual pain I harbor in this rapid heart of mine!" Druitt pretnded to stab himself in the heart and slumped down on the windowpane.

"You are not taking this situation seriously, are you? _You_ are the one that doesn't comprehend the Trancy family's mutual pain! None of it belongs to you! You are a happy gentleman with but one worry at the moment... and I would shoot without a sencond thought because you have shamed us all!" Once again, I held up the gun.

"I am seriously afraid of how bad you are taking this! Go on with life! It is a beauty beyond compare, and a wife to everyone!" He blew kisses to the wind. "Besides, I am a busy man! Farewell, Arnold Trancy! Parting is such sweet sorrow!" He closed the window and left.

"Druitt! You sure are something! Watch your back! That is a warning!"

Alois' POV

"Take a look at this, blondie." Ciel smacked down a newspaper, and any oxygen I had in my lungs spilled out.

"'Heir Alois Trancy's Scandal'". I read the title aloud. "What the Hell? This is slander! Utter slander!" Swiping the paper from the table, my fists met my side in a statue-like position. I was frozen.

"Do you like being the center of attention? You're London's top story!" Ciel seemed to be lecturing me. Naturally, my rudeness emerged.

"Yes, I do... but I wish they would've used a better picture of me." I stared at the grainy photo of myself receiving my crown, disgusted. "What a terrible depiction of me."

"I feel as though that's the least of your worries right now." Ciel sat next to me. "What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Give me one good reason why I should help you in any way."

I didn't need time to think of something. My response came without hesitation.

"We are the same, Ciel! As much as you'd like to distance yourself from me, that's not happening. I know for a fact that you understand. You have a dreaded contract with a demon as well. Please tell me you get it." I sounded like I was about to give up, but I was actually ready to fight.

"I can't lie to you. I understand completely, but why fight your fight for you? You've always been stronger than me anyway."

I was shocked by his confession, his willingness to say such a thing... and to _me_!

"Young master, we have a visitor."

Ciel glared at his butler for a moment before getting up and asking me to stay right where I was. I couldn't complain. My last visitors had frightened me for life. What if it was them, and they found out where I was? What if Scotland Yard took their guns and lined us up to shoot us down? My imagination wasn't seeming so far-fetched anymore.

Ciel's POV

"Aberlaine? What are you doing here?"

The brown-haired man awkwardly scratched his head. "Well, Ciel, sorry for intruding," he began, "but can I ask you a few questions?"

I simply nodded.

We sat in the den where I played chess. Why would I make an exception? Lifting one of the chess pieces, I motioned for a game to begin between us.

"What did you want to ask?" I stole one of the pieces as soon as I could.

"Well, you see," Aberlaine said, "there's a lot of scandal these days."

"Tell me about it... and more is bound to surface, I'm sure."

"Actually, it's already surfaced." He took a photograph from his coat pocket and held it up in front of me. My eyes widened.

"Have you seen this boy? Alois Trancy is his name, I believe."

Trying to avoid the question, I stole another piece and said, "Make a move, Aberlaine."

He did, but wasn't off topic. "So, have you seen him recently?"

"N-no. Not at all. What does this pertain to?" I tried to not studder.

"Confidential." Was the only thing he said, and placed the photograph back in his pocket. "If you haven't seen him, then don't worry about it."

"Fine by me. I could not care less about gossip or scandal." I was winning the chess game easily. Aberlaine obviously wasn't focused.

"Same here, Ciel." He replied. "I think we should be rounding up robbers, not heirs. The law is the law, though. There's no stopping it."

"I see... and what if you found him?"

All of a sudden, I spied Alois peeking from behind the chair Aberlaine was perched in. I gasped, but low enough so that the brunette wouldn't hear it. He was looking down at the chess table, contemplating his next move (luckily).

I began moving my arm up and down at a swift speed, trying to signal Alois to get down behind the chair, but he shook his head furiously and stuck his tounge out at me. I grimaced, my arm still in motion.

Aberlaine made his move and looked up. Quickly, I lowered my arm to my side, and he gave me an odd look.

"Is something wrong?" I gulped. "No, not at all. Uh, here!" I finished my turn and his eyesight was facing downwards again.

Little blondie decided to start messing with Aberlaine. He took his index finger and lightly poked him in the neck. Instantly, Aberlaine flinched, and Alois ducked down.

"Is it mosquito season?" He asked very innocently.

"Why, I think it is." I lied.

With a shrug, his attention went back to the game.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Alois' head arose from the chair again. This time, he pinched down on a strand of Aberlaine's hair and tugged it out.

Aberlaine jumped at the sudden pain and turned, rubbing the back of his head.

"_That_ was no mosquito!" He screeched, standing up and facing the door. I urged Alois to hurry behind my chair before Aberlaine saw him. He complied, scurrying swiftly and soundly behind me and kneeling down.

Aberlaine turned his head, glancing at me, then around the room. "Ciel, did you even wonder if your mansion is haunted or not?" He gulped himself.

"Oh, yes. It's very haunted... by demons, too." I smirked, laughing in the exteriors of my skull.

"Oh," he mumbled, "I have other business to attend to. Farewell, Ciel!" He bowed and left in a hurry.

As soon as that door slammed shut, I started chuckling like a madman, and Alois, who fell on the floor and was swaying from side to side did as well. The whole room was filled with the essence of humor and deception. We couldn't help ourselves.

After all, we were still children.

Claude's POV

"May I ask what you are planning to do to keep your master safe?" Sebastian stood in the kitchen, sleeves rolled up and cleaning off silverware.

"That's a tough question when you have a master as picky as mine."

"Believe me, I know precisely that you mean. You must have some ideas, though."

"Well, I was contemplating taking him away from this place." I fixed my glove.

"In what sense?" Sebastian seemed very slightly concerned.

"Out of England, I suppose, to America."

"America? That filthy place is not fit for a child."

"How so? It seems to be a more free and open place, and his highness has long been confined to the walls of his estate and the streets of London. He needs some fresh air."

"The only thing you will find in America is pollution... not of the environment, but of character. If you think people here are terrible, then try being there where the dread is magnified tenfold."

"Very well then. It seems I need a new plan since you have shot mine down."

Sebastian laughed. "For all of the right reasons."

"I'm sure..."

Alois' POV

Call me demented, but when I wasn't boiling in the greediest depression, I felt like I could fly. I felt like if I wanted to, I could stand atop the windowpane and just jump. I know it sounds like an odd pipe-dream, but think about it. If I faced a certain way and estimated the trajectory and counted the wind as a factor, who knows... maybe the thought of flying wouldn't be so crazy then.

Imagine wings... beautiful, muti-colored wings like the ones butterflies have. Why couldn't I have wings, too? Why couldn't some color be restored to my fading complexion? Maybe if I dreamt that I could be the epitome of gliding beauties, then it would happen. What if everything I dreamed came true?

Mostly everything I dreamed already came true. I demanded something more from Dreamland. I demanded freedom from my sorrow and persecution. Like a funny little insect, I desired to go anywhere anytime and be... happy. Picture me, dancing with the lillies and mingling with all the colors in the world to bear.

If I was dreaming right at that moment...

... then I wouldn't want to wake up.


	19. Underground

**Longest chapter so far for a good reason. ^_^**

Nevermore

Chapter 19: Underground

Alois/Claude

Ciel's POV

If I'm already dead,

I haven't noticed yet.

"I have to go into town today to get some things. You two stay _right_ where you are." I spoke with the upmost assertion.

Of course, the little, blonde nightmare got to his feet immediately with a protest of his own. I happened to notice a habit of his the few days he was spending with us. Whenever he stood, he would automatically pull up his shorts (which were already unbearably short) and run his hands up the inside of his thighs.

"I want to go, too! Please?" Alois nearly screeched. "I haven't been outside in three days, and I can't handle it! I despise being confined to this damn mansion!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing at his childish mannerisms. He irked me like no other. How I had put up with him for just those three days, I didn't know.

"You know we can't risk that. Scotland Yard is searching for you. It can't be done."

"Oh, but I want to go into town with Claude! Can't we disguise ourselves?" His terrible face lit up at the idea.

I looked to Sebastian, who shrugged and merely said, "It might work."

"What if it doesn't, Sebastian?" I was sceptical.

"Well, worst case senario, you'll be running down the streets of London while people swear at you. I mean, if you _want_ to get their attention, strip in the middle of the crowd. That'll be sure to get you some stares." Everyone laughed except for Alois, who stood with his arms crossed.

"You're all so mean! Come on, Ciel! I'll borrow your maid's clothes!" He stomped his foot and grabbed my arm.

"Mey-Rin does_ not _want you wearing her clothes. I'm sure."

"How do you know? I'll ask!"

He let go of me and cavorted over to my maid, who just entered the room with Finny and Bard. I watched as he grabbed her arm and gave her the biggest, most annoying grin I'm ever seen.

"Oh, Mey-Rin! We're friends, right?" He sounded a little too cheerful.

"Oh, yes! Any friend of my master is a friend of mine!" She grinned back.

"I wouldn't consider him my friend." I had to add to their conversation. They ignored me.

"I have a favor to ask of you, sweet Mey-Rin!" God, Alois.

"What is it, your highness?" Mey-Rin giggled.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? You see, dear Mey-Rin, if I go to town looking like myself, I'll be hanged without hesitation."

"I understand, your highness! I can do this! Oh, yes I can!" She bowed and dragged Alois out of the room.

"God, he is a character. How you put up with him, I will never comprehend." My voice was directed to Claude, but he just stared at me and remained silent.

"Sebastian, bring me a change of clothes. I plan to leave in an hour or so."

"Yes, young master."

Alois' POV

"Oh, this is so pretty, Mey-Rin! Can I wear this?"

"Yes! It will make you look just like a girl!"

Mey-Rin helped me get into some new wardrobe.

I had to laugh. The material fit my body so nicely that you'd think I really was a girl. The only thing I really needed was longer hair and breasts. I knew how to achieve these from last time I was in disguise in Hannah's clothing.

"Do you have an unwanted pillow and a knife?" My request would've seemed rather odd to anyone, but Ciel's maid didn't think twice about it. From her dresser, she pulled out a knife and handed it to me. Then, she took one of the pillows that were on her bed and I was handed that as well.

It took me no time at all to cut perfect circles out of the pillow and stuff them into the front of my dress. By Mey-Rin's reaction, I knew I had done well.

Now all I needed was the hair. There was a problem, though: I doubted Ciel had blonde hair sitting around anywhere. With a huff and a puff, I sat down on Mey-Rin's bed to think for a moment.

"Say... where is the room Elizabeth uses when she's here?" It hit me.

"Oh, it's down the hall a bit!"

"Perfect!" I jumped up from the bed and sprinted out of the room.

"Oh, your highness, it's that door right over there!" Mey-Rin followed me, but lacked stamina.

With a grin, I opened the door and went straight to the closet and dressers. What I was hoping to find was not technically blonde hair, but something that could pass for blonde hair (if that makes sense).

"Aha!"

"Oh, your highness, you look so beautiful!"

Ciel's POV

"Dear Lord..."

Alois came back in, almost strutting over to his butler. He was disguised all right. He looked like a girl in every way, shape, and form. I was a bit impressed.

Claude has already changed into street clothes and had his hair pulled back and away from his face. I thought he should've gotten rid of the glasses, but apparently, his eyesight had seen better days (no pun intended).

I watched as Alois climbed onto his lap and just sat there.

"Trancy, you are something else. You are truly-"

"Impotent? Impure? Bratty? Maybe a little bit of a whore? Oh, Ciel! You do flatter me!" He flashed a smirk at me.

"I wasn't going to insult you; I was just going to say that you're different, which you already know. Honestly, Alois, jumping to conclusions will get you nowhere in life." I rubbed my temple, a headache beginning.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of you, Ciel? All you've done is conclude things about me, be them true or false."

"I have not the slightest clue what you mean." I sounded snobby, but not on purpose.

"Remember when you said that you'd watch me fall and laugh? Yes, of course you do." Alois turned in Claude's lap so that he was facing me. "Well, why do you think you said that? I don't think it was to hurt me; I think it was to provoke me into jumping to the conclusion that you're a good-for-nothing heir with nothing of importance to do. Now do you really think I'm that dumb? Do you really think I believe that about you? No. But judging a book by its cover makes us seem like something we're not."

Damn him. He had a point.

"Well, what about all the times you've provoked _me_? Do I get all the persecution?"

"No one is persecuting."

"I am _not_ a hypocrite, Trancy."

"Ok." He gave me a sweet and wretched smile, as if to tie up any loose ends.

The thing is, however, it did shut me up for the time being.

Alois' POV

"I get the feeling that you've overdone it this time."

Claude and I were standing outside of a small bakery. Acknowleding what my butler just said and scanning us both up and down, I came to the conclusion that I disagreed wholly.

"Do you want us to get caught?" Claude shook his head.

"What would you do if they tried taking me away?"

"I'd get you back." He replied nonchalantly.

"What would you do if you got me back, but they hurt me?"

"I'd clean your wounds and bandage your scratches."

"What if the hurt was emotional?"

Claude was quiet for a few minutes, almost hesitating to answer me.

"I would... I'd listen while you'd tell me what happened and what they did to you, then I'd comfort you in any way a demon can."

"But demons can't comfort, ri-"

Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the bakery, and it felt like my vocal cords snapped.

Ciel's POV

"Believe it or not, I must speak with Aberlaine for a moment."

I saw the danger well up in Alois' eyes.

"I'd rather not risk you two being caught, so I advise you to stay away from the building. Go visit the Undertaker or something. Just go anywhere that's not obvious."

Alois and Claude nodded, actually obeying my orders (which they didn't have to obey at all if they wanted to). I appriciated it, to say the most.

Alois' POV

The Undertaker's abode was far from welcoming. It stunk of corpses and chemicals. I was beginning to feel sick already.

"Why, hello there, girl!" The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and it was a bit frightening.

"Uh, hello?" Claude and I scanned everywhere for the source of the voice, but couldn't find its owner.

"What brings you to my lovely palace?" The voice echoed.

"Palace? Far from one if you ask me..." I trailed off, not even caring.

That's when we heard the slow creaking of a door. My eyes widened and I turned to see where it was coming from. Behind me, one of the wooden coffins against the wall was opening.

My vocal cords must've mended themselves back together because I emitted a shriek and hopped away from the coffin.

Glimmering, white hair emerged, and I realized that it was merely the Undertaker. I sighed in relief, but still felt slightly on-edge around him.

"My lady, I'm not one to compliment, but you are a true beauty if I've even seen one!" He took my hand and kissed it. I cringed.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed, putting on my best girl's voice and stature.

"Is this your husband? Though you seem too young for marriage..."

I jerked my neck in Claude's direction and stifled laughter the best I could.

"Yes, I am." Claude replied.

I stifled more laughter, my whole being about to burst from amusement. Claude glared warning eyes at me, as if to tell me not to blow our cover.

"Well, you are a very lucky man indeed." The Undertaker's grin was sly and mysterious. Again, I cringed.

The only thing that kept running through my head was that Ciel and Sebastian needed to hurry up and grab us away from this dark and dingy little place before I'd throw up my stomach.

Claude and the Undertaker's conversation interrupted my thoughts.

"I wish an old grave-digging fool like me could find love."

"There's always still a chance. It took me longer than you'd think, sir."

"Oh, how lovely! Do you truly love your beautiful wife, or shall I steal her away?" The Undertaker joked.

I flushed a light shade of pink.

All of a sudden, I felt Claude wrap his arm around my waist and answer the Undertaker with a, "Of course, I love her."

The color on my cheeks traveled down the spectrum and became a shade equal to the color of a demon's blood.

The Undertaker nearly collasped over the closest table in a fit of chuckles.

I wasn't feeling his humor. I was more concerned about how Claude had answered his question.

"... do you truly love...?"

I shut my eyelids and inwardly attempted to shake it from my head. I kept repeating in my brain, "Don't even start, Alois! Don't even sob like a small child! You're more grown up... fourteen is grown up..."

I _hated_ kidding myself.

Claude's POV

We went back to the Phantomhive Manor. By that time, it was completely dark outside. Alois held onto my sleeve like the world was going to burn to the ground. He wasn't exactly afraid of the dark; he was afraid of losing me in the dark.

I could tell he was thinking, and that was almost never a good thing when it came to the little prince. It usually meant that he would break down in tears before the night was over.

I hoped he wouldn't. Sometimes he cried for no reason; sometimes he cried for _every_ reason. It was difficult to decipher either. That's what always got me.

When we arrived at the manor, I tried putting Alois to bed, but he had different plans. Slipping the maid's dress and boots off, he pulled the cut up pillow from his torso and tugged the fake blonde hair off of his head.

"Claude..." he began, whining, "I_ want _you!"

"Beg your pardon?" I teased him.

"Claude, you heard me! Come on... you love me, don't you?" I winked. He sighed.

"Alois, I-"

"I know, I know. You love not a thing. I get it." I frowned.

"I wasn't going to say that, Alois. I am not cruel."

"You _are_ cruel." He turned his back to me, and I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Please listen." I whispered in his ear. He instanly shivered. "I _hate_ when you talk about your past. I_ hate _when you lounge in your throne. I _hate_ when you provoke me into devouring your soul. But I _love_ one thing and one thing only..."

"Please don't say anymore."

"Alois-"

"Please don't say anymore. I can't take it." His eyes started to water. "I'll kill myself."

"No." I embraced him. "You won't."

"I _will_!" He screeched. "I have nothing holding me to this life."

"We have a contract."

"Screw your fucking contract!" Finally, the tears streamed. He pounded his fists on my chest.

"Screw my fucking contract."

When he gazed, shock clear in his stained face..

... I realized what I had just said.


	20. Confined Departure

**I got the idea for this chapter (and possibly the rest of the story) from the road trip I'm going on since school's finally out. My mom and her husband are supposed to pick my sister and I up at around 3:00 AM tomorrow, and that's when it hit me: TRAVELING! That could be their plan of what to do next! The thing is, I need a map constantly when I'm writing this now because I don't know London like I do Pittsburgh to Virginia. It's seeming to work out, though, so that's good. On a random note, I'm going to Anime Mid-Atlantic on Saturday. I can't wait! I wanted SO badly to cosplay as Alois, but it's not going to work out that way. In the end, though, I'm sure it'll be fun. I'm just a little upset over that cosplay thing and the fact that I'll have no one to hang out with there (to my knowledge, at least). Ok, I'm done rambling on. :)**

Nevermore

Chapter 20: Confined Departure

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

A red, red ring was wrapped,

Around his finger and snatched.

"You can't stay here forever."

"I wouldn't be able to stand forever with you."

"How flattering."

Ciel killed me sometimes. His words just struck a cord within me, and after awhile, I lost my energy and will to even argue. If it wasn't for my stubborn inclinations, I would've raised a white flag in defeat. I wouldn't let Ciel win this war (even if it was a child's war).

The difference between a war between children and a war between adults is unknown to me. We don't fight with wooden swords and stick guns; we have the same artillery as grown folks. Adults get into fights over what they want;_ I _get into fights over what I want. I'm sure Ciel had similar motives.

"You can't stay here forever."

"I heard you the first time!"

"Calm down."

How could I be the calm in the storm? Ciel could be the calm. _I'd_ be the storm. Claude and I wouldn't stand for the persecution. Not anymore.

"I don't appriciate your rudeness, Ciel."

"Rudeness? I'm not being rude. I'm trying to help you. God knows why, but I am."

"I don't need your help!" I pounded my fists on the table.

"You don't need my help? Go fend for yourself then. The door's right there." He was too nonchalant.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

I remained still.

"Well? Go on, Alois. Nobody's stopping you."

"I'm stopping myself." I folded my arms. "Do you think I'm daft enough to just walk out there like London's not searching for me?"

"I think you'd do it for the publicity. Isn't that right, Claude?" He winked, and that caused me to snap.

I pounced on him like a dog would a bone, and we fell to the ground in a heap of insanity. For awhile, we rolled and wrestled around.

"Do_ NOT _involve Claude! I'll strangle you!" I climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

"Trancy! Get off of me!" He tried pushing me off and wailing his arms.

"Apologize for involving my butler right now, and I'll get off!" I wanted to irk him. I knew how. With a good tug, I removed his eyepatch, exposing his seal. I dangled it just beyond his reach.

"Give it back!" He commanded, but I took no commands.

"Apoligize!"

"Your highness, please refrain from that." Claude was now hovering above us, extending his arms to pry me away.

"You're psycho, Trancy!" Ciel kicked my side.

"Ow! Don't do that!" I screeched. "I've had about enough of you looking down on me, Ciel!"

"I'm below you, so how am I looking down on you?"

"You know what I mean!"

Claude put his arms around my torso and pulled, but I had my legs hooked under Ciel's.

"Is this even about your butler anymore? I think you're the one who is offended!"

I dropped his eyepatch, and my tense body shockingly loosened. Claude lifted me to my feet with ease.

Ciel got to his feet and dusted himself off. My demon still had his left arm hooked around my waist just in case I pounced again. My heart race died down with my breathing. Watching Ciel put his eyepatch back on, I sank in defeat.

Under my breath, I mumbled, "I don't need disciplined, Claude." Judging by his arm still around me, I figured he didn't hear me.

"I know you hate me, Ciel, but don't think I'm not grateful." What else could I say to him?

"I don't hate you. I really don't... and I'm well aware that we're the same."

"Now you see, Ciel..." I wouldn't make eye contact.

"I have seen for awhile now. The question is, do _you_ see? London is about to change, and possibly for the worst. You'll have to make sacrifices, and at a certain point, I won't be able to help you. That point is almost here, and I hope you'll be grown enough to survive more persecuation than anyone can imagine."

I was silent for a few minutes before finally responding and lifting my head.

"I-I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. Claude?" I turned to face my butler.

"Your highness?" He took my hand.

"What's our plan?"

Ciel's POV

We used the shadow of nightfall. It was an ungodly hour when Sebastian and I rushed Alois and his butler into the carriage in front of the mansion. Bard and Finny were ordered to take them to their destination without being harmed or caught. It was a lot to ask of my servants, but they could handle it.

I could tell Alois was very frazzled. I think we all were. He kept on stuttering and fidgeting as everyone around him hurried along, getting everything that he, his butler, Bard, and Finny would need for their trip. A couple times, he almost fell over when someone bumped into him.

He only began moving as well when I mentioned him changing clothes. I thought it would be wise for him to wear black instead of his usual vibrant colors. So I gave him a vest, boots, jacket, shorts, hat (all of which were black), and replaced his shirt and bows with white ones.

"I look dreary." Were his simple words.

I told him that was the point. He was not to look like himself. He understood this, but obviously had to get used to it. It was quite funny watching him emerge clad in black and white. Of course, he just had to pull those shorts up and make them unbearably short. That must've been his signature.

Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and myself stood outside by the carriage, saying our goodbyes to Alois and Claude. Mey-Rin took it hard (though I don't understand why). It seemed as though her and Alois had grown to be friends. I found it very bizzare.

"Ciel, do you think this is going to work?" Alois had a shaky voice indeed. He had one foot on the step of the carriage and one off, and he flashed his blue eyes back at me.

"We will see, won't we?" Was all I said about that. "Go on now. You're already running later than planned." I urged him into the carriage with my hand.

"Ok." He stepped into the carriage and bent down so that his head still stuck out of the door.

"Goodbye, Ciel." Were his weak words.

"Goodbye."

Bard whipped the reins, and the neighing of horses marked their departure.

That was the last time I saw Alois Trancy...

Alois' POV

Our plan was a long shot. We had sent a letter to Hannah and the triplets to meet us in Waltham Abbey up North from London. From there, we planned on traveling east all the way to Osea Island. We hoped that once we were that far away and that isolated, the scandal would eventually die down, and we'd be able to return to the London area.

I'll never forget how chilly it was. Even through my jacket and Claude's arms, my skin stung with the feeling of frostbite. What I didn't understand was that my legs were warm. Only my arms and torso were cold. I never got that.

I must've fallen asleep for hours because next thing I knew, we were entering Tottenham. I wanted to lift the cloth that covered the small window of the carriage just to take a peek out at the location, but Claude told me not to risk it. So far, I wasn't liking this isolation.

I had nothing to do except sleep, but I wasn't tired. I decided that I would simply sit with Claude and talk to him about anything that came to my mind. Unfortunately, there was only one thing I could think of:

_"We have a contract."_

_"Screw your fucking contract."_

_"Screw my fucking contract."_

Was he being serious when he said that? I couldn't tell... and what about when he said that he loved only one thing? I wondered what that one thing was...

"Alois."

I snapped out of my current mindset. "Hm?"

The stare that Claude was giving me was frightening yet adoring. The contradiction warmed me in an odd way. He looked like he could either murder me in cold blood or hug me and never let me go. The span was a bit scary.

"We'll be ok."

His unexpected assurance caused the heat to return to my almost frostbitten body, and even though we were in a carriage somewhere in Tottenham, I never felt more at home in my life.

A red, red ring given to a prince...

... was handed down surely to crown him king.


	21. Reminiscent

**I'm going to thank everyone who has reviewed so far: Thank you, MIRARIKO, aura-aly30, Moka-girl, logogirl, maybeit'smaybelene, ShinigamiRo, Billxbesitztxmeinxherz, darkness173, and Lissa. :D**

**Your positive comments mean a lot to me. Let's keep this going! ^_^**

Nevermore

Chapter 21: Reminiscent

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

When you're deprived of something you need,

You end up wanting everything.

Waltham Abbey.

The carriage ceased movement, and a knock on the door signaled Claude to open it. Finny popped his head inside and I flew to him, almost pleading for fresh air over the stuffy atmosphere of my isolation.

He complied, saying that we had to be very careful not to draw attention to ourselves. For me, this was difficult.

I eagerly hopped outside, brushing my hair back from my eyes. It was so bright, not a rain cloud in the sky, and I was beginning to miss the outdoors terribly. There was no doubt about it; I'd take advantage of this opportunity.

"Where do you think Hannah is, Claude?" Not that I really cared.

"She should be at a landmark. I told her it would be easier to find her and the triplets if they were at a landmark." He sounded sporatically inclined.

Bard approached us, his signature cigarette hanging from his mouth. He removed it to blow a swirl of smoke into the air above our heads.

"There's been a change in the plan." Joy.

"Exactly what change is taking place?" I realized that I came off rather annoyed.

"Well," Bard began, "don't get angry with us, but we kind of didn't send the letter to your servants."

I exploded.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You ruined the plan! How dare you!" Claude had to hold me back from springing on them.

"Woah," Bard screeched, "calm down! Just listen to the rest of the plan!"

I managed to escape Claude's grip, lunge at Bard, and lay an energy-ridden fist on his right cheek, yelling, "Damn you!"

By now, onlookers were stopping to stare at the unintentional scene I was making. I went to hit Ciel's cook again, but Claude snatched me away. He was squeezing me so tight that I thought I'd blow up like a firework. It prevented me from moving at all.

"Ciel wasn't kidding. You are psycho." Bard backed up. "Why are we helping you in the first place?"

"Maybe Ciel has lost his mind. Maybe your master is psycho as well!"

Feeble, little Finny stepped up at my statement and replied, "Our master is very grown up. He was forced out of his childhood."

"_SO WAS I_!" Something overcame me suddenly, and I felt my body go limp in Claude's arm. I fell forward, but since my butler was still clutching onto me, I didn't meet the ground. My eyes were watery, and it would only be a matter of time before I broke down.

People were staring.

"This is embarrassingly dramatic." Finny covered his flushing face.

"Someone's going to recognize you two." Bard mumbled, scratching his head.

"Don't worry, he's going back in the carriage now." Claude said cooly.

"Wh-what? No. No, Claude. Please." I begged him.

He picked me up with ease and (more or less) threw me into the carriage.

"Forgive his highness for his outburst. He is only a child." Claude bowed, then entered the carriage as well.

The carriage started moving again, and I knew we would be leaving Waltham Abbey soon. I hadn't even gotten up from the floor yet. I hung my head in despair because what Finny had said about Ciel being forced out of his childhood caused me to remember more than I wanted to...

_"Bring Jim to me."_

I didn't want to remember any of it.

_"Jim..."_

My name wasn't Jim. I was Alois, head of the Trancy fortune, ruler of my own fate. Memory killed me, memory_ murdered _me.

"Alois."

I snapped out of it when I heard Claude call me.

He took off his gloves and placed one of his hands on my messy, blonde hair. I melted into his touch instantly, and surprisingly, he slid down onto the floor beside me.

"I worry sometimes... about you. You put all your emotion into something, and you end up never liking the outcome." I would never expect him to say anything like that.

"I'm sorry." He would _never_ expect me to apoligize for anything.

"You're growing up."

"I've already grown up."

"I am sorry for that." He kissed my forehead.

There was a long silence.

"Claude..."

"Yes?"

"Can you... erase my memory?"

Claude removed his glasses, wiped them against one of his gloves, and placed them back on his face.

"That is not possible." He finally replied.

"But why? Ciel's memory was erased that one time."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Hush now." He placed a single finger against my lips to silence me, but I pushed the motion aside and said, "I don't want to remember. The townspeople, my parents, my brother, Trancy..."

Claude shushed me quietly, but I rambled on.

"Luka... I'm so sorry. I just let you die..."

Everything I ever bottled up about my past escaped all at once.

"He made me do _everything_ for _nothing_. Trancy humiliated me, so I swore that the day I made that contract with you, I'd make him suffer _and_ take everything he owned for my luxary because I thought I deserved it after what he put me through."

"I understand."

"No. You can't possibly understand what it's like to be ridiculed by everyone for not being born into any type of wealth. You don't know what it was like to be orphaned and sold to some stranger who would use you."

I broke down...

... and I knew it wasn't fair to Claude.


	22. Grey Ambrosia

**Believe it or not (and counting all distractions that occurred), this took me almost all day to write. I put A LOT of thought into this chapter, and I feel like it was well worth it. This is probably the most in-depth one. I'd REALLY like to hear what you think about it, and hey, predictions are sounding pretty good right now, so make them! :)**

Nevermore

Chapter 22: Grey Ambrosia

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

Being ready for the unexpected,

Causes you to expect disaster.

Galleywood.

"Everything I've ever grown to love has dissipated. I've always wanted one thing to stay. Just one. That's all I've ever asked for, and I never thought it was a lot to want."

"Alois, you desired the fortune and respectful position that a prince possess, and you recieved it all. You were crowned, adorned in rubies and diamonds, and given everything not only from this world, but from Hell as well."

"None of that means anything. The crown, the throne, the royalty... if I knew that all of it would've cause this much trouble, then I never would've made a contract with you."

"Do you regret making a contract with me, little prince?"

"I regret many things, Claude."

"But do you regret making a contract with me?"

"I-I... no. I regret ever wanting the easy way out."

"I see."

I knew I had been talking his ears off for the longest amount of time, but I couldn't help it. We were isolated after all, and the lack of light was getting to me in more ways than one. To distract myself, I decided to slowly confront every memory I ever repressed.

The thing is, I had a lot of rather haunting memories to face. Claude kept telling me that he found it hard to believe that I bottled up so much if I was always taking out everything on everyone around me. I found it hard to believe, too.

It wasn't even like I had a choice in the matter (the matter being venting). What was I to do if a combination of repression, anxiety, and insanity was overpowering me in the confines of a little, black carriage with my clothes that were more depressing than the Black Plague?

I was never more honest with Claude, though. Never.

I had the urge to tell him that I loved him and that I didn't care if he didn't love me or if he hated me... but the fact of the matter is, I did care. It was pathetic. _I_ was pathetic to even think such things. Why I did, I had not a clue. Maybe it was because a child thinks of many unrealistic things.

A child also becomes very upset when they don't get what they want or when they are denied their rights as children. Now it was all starting to make sense...

"Claude, when will our contract be fufilled?"

"I have not a clue."

"Fuck it. I don't even care."

"I've realized that. I've learned everything there is to know about you over the time we've been bound by contract. Being your devoted servant has been quite a ride."

"You say that as if our time together is almost up."

Claude didn't say a word.

"I wish you'd give some input. I want to hear what you have to say."

"Say about what, Alois?" He was collected in every way.

"Say that you lo-" I cut myself off as soon as I felt the words slip from my mouth. I couldn't finish.

"Is something bothering you?" Yes!

"Alois, are you holding back? It's not the healthy thing to do." Yes, and I know!

Apparently, everything I was screaming in my head wasn't leaving my lips (more like luckily).

So I parted my nervous lips and spoke from my tainted, fearful, childish, scandalous soul.

"Like I said before, my loves, eradicated by fate, taken by a higher power... I wanted to to be the one with all the power... so that they wouldn't wither away anymore. My loves..."

"I see..."

"No, Claude. I lo-" I stopped again, shaking my head and defying myself.

"Alois-"

"I only desire _one_ thing! One..."

Our transportation ceased.

"... and I won't leave this carriage without it."

I was on the seat now, on my knees, not wanting everything anymore... just wanting _one_ thing, willing to give up what was left of my life, willing to exhalt the bad parts of my childhood completely... and needing... _needing_ someone who didn't need me in the slightest.

A knock on the door irritated me, and I cracked it open to see Finny, who said something about the view from where we were and how we had to see it. I mumbled, "Give us a few minutes." The door was slammed in his unexpecting face.

Poor Finny, putting up with me...

Scratch that, poor Claude...

"There is obviously something you would like to tell me." My demon adjusted his glasses for the millionth time in his elongated life.

"_ILOVEYOU_!"

"Pardon?"

"I love you!"

Silence.

"I know." Claude finally admitted.

"Y-you know?" Flabbergasted me...

Claude nodded removing his treasured lenses, and safely setting them in the pocket of his jacket. Before I knew it, he had me between his arms, buried in his chest, and taking in the devilish scent of a burned and nonexistent soul, clinging to the Earth without even having to... by choice, not only buying my soul, but selling himself to me as well.

How could I have never realized the magnitude of affection I was already recieving from him? It wasn't even devotion anymore; it was consecration of character.

"I can't tell you how many times I've genuinely worried about your wellbeing, but I can tell you exactly how many times I've really, and I mean_ really_... seen more adornment in your eyes than you could ever believe, and I realized a long time ago that all that adornment was directed towards me." Claude explained.

I gave him a certain look, and he knew what I wanted to know now.

"There were three times in particular that I saw the sweet serenity of what it means to adore someone."

He paused for a moment, then began again.

"One: When you called me to save you from the throes of a true slave-driver, you walked into my spiderweb, and when I told you of the conditions of our contract, you had a certain look on your face. It didn't come off quite frightened to me; I believed you to be intrigued instead."

I nodded, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Two: When we attended old Trancy's funeral, and you cried like there would be no tomorrow, like your world was crashing down around you, and you were a lost child. Then, you walked down the asile, past Arnold Trancy, past every onlooker who had enough respect and pity to stare you in the face and tell you how sorry they were, and you smiled. Without anyone else seeing, you_ smiled _at me... like nothing had even happened, and you laughed and held onto my arm like you were secretly falling."

"Three: When we left the Phantomhive manor, and you thanked Ciel. You never thanked anyone for as long as I've been around, and as that carriage door closed and locked us in this dank world of silent quarantine, you, and I mean the _real_ you, came out. Subjugated, subservient, and genuine, you finally arrived in a mindset that is fit for you, and in the prime of fourteen years, it is about time."

Finny knocked again, and I repeated my rather rude opposition to his intruding by telling him to wait longer.

This whole time, I was sitting there, half on Claude's lap and half off, listening intently to every single word that escaped his lips. By that moment, I had nothing left to say or do.

"Sometimes when I say goodnight to you and tuck you in, I almost hope that you'll beg me to stay there with you because honestly, I'm a bit afraid of what you're capable of doing to not even others, but to yourself... and when it gets to that point, you know that that is the point of no return."

"I've been told by Ciel many times that I'm too far gone." I spoke with contradiction.

"I'm going to tell you that I thought you were too far gone before this trip, but now I'm sure you're not." Claude was pretty blatant about it.

"Do you mean it, though? You can say a lot of different things and not mean any of them. You could say you love me, then turn around and stab me in the back without any second thoughts or regrets." I raised my voice very slightly.

"You're right, but couldn't I also say that I hate you, then turned around and propose? It's such an indecisive thing."

The silly thought of marriage entered my train of thought. I forced it from my ears. Even if it was just an example... well, I have an imagination.

"What are you trying to say, Claude? I'm confused."

"I lo-" He stopped.

I held my breath.

"I lose myself as time elapses."

I exhaled in disappointment.

I heard Bard yell that we were going to start moving again, and I completely waved him off, not even caring about fresh air and a beautiful view at this point.

"But I know what you want to hear."

"I_ long _to hear it!"

"You_ long _to hear it, dear Alois."

"Stop torturing me, Claude! I could-"

"Kill me?"

I nodded slowly. "I could kill you." My voice was so low that it was barely audible to my butler.

"I_ love _you."

By the time those words registered in my mind...

... I wasn't even sure who had said them.


	23. My Fair Highness

**Dear self, are you satisfied with this chapter? Not completely. Will your readers be satisfied? Yes, I think so. XD**

**So, I think this is really what you guys have been waiting for. Alois and Claude are so adorable. Anyway, have you been wondering what Druitt and Arnold are up to? Read and find out. I hope you're... satisfied..? ;3**

Nevermore

Chapter 23: My Fair Highness

Alois/Claude

Claude's POV

You have been bad, you have been good,

And you have been disgustingly lugubrious.

Was it I that uttered love, or was it his higness? I wasn't sure (for once in my demonic life) what was going on in the confines of that carriage. All I had to go off of was Alois and his tear-dipped features, struggling to find a falter in my face, in my voice that had worn away.

"C-Claude..." His lips barely parted, barely moved at all, but when he spoke, it was clearer than a mirror reflection. I had a horrific feeling...

"Do you... do you mean it?"

It was I who said it, and by the deity of darkness, I was in for it.

"C-Claude, I love you, too. I order you to tell me the truth... for once." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and I squeezed him tighter, fighting myself for something to say and feeling him shiver mildly under my arms.

"I'm sick of waiting for something that I'll never hear, so just tell me the truth, and we can move on..._ I _can move on... alone, but it's all the same. Please, Claude."

Pity snuck its way into my starved veins, and I knew Alois wouldn't fold this time. He was a soldier when it came to hearing and getting what he wanted. I had no other choice but to end the mental hide-and-seek we were playing.

"I do." Was my answer.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"No. Why, I've never been more truthful with you."

"You hate me. You wish I wasn't your burden."

"I_ love _you, and if I didn't, then I would've killed you a long time ago."

What was I saying? I was ruining my cold reputation every time I left my mouth ajar. Nonetheless, I wasn't lying. Not this time. I might've hated almost everything that Alois did, but the reality of our prediciment enabled me to come to terms with the _real_ adornment that _I_ harbored for his highness.

I knew Alois would still question me. I couldn't blame him. I was a demon, a spider of the underworld, and I was claiming to not only _feel_, but _love_ as well. It couldn't have been possible to onlookers, observers, and his highness, but when it's all said and done, a demon decides whether he will give into humanity or not. No higher power can control him or her.

In the dark afterlife, of course it would be frowned upon. A demon and a human were _not_ meant to mix. I certainly had never heard of such an instance. Irony hit me when I made a certain connection between the human world and my satanic domain: Alois and I would be denied rights by both. How sad that was.

Somehow, that blonde, deranged, little boy had taken my mentality for a swing and had forced himself into a nonexistant heart that I may have possessed once in the past. He might've been the crazier one once, but now I was because I had let him in, and I gave no sign of letting him go. Even if he was unbearble at times, all children are. Most grow out of it over time. I still got a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't.

It didn't matter in the end. That contract... that damn contract wasn't binding us until I devoured the soul of my little prince anymore; it was binding us both for life. Live long, some would say. But there was still a problem with that (with_ this_, in fact): Alois was human. He wouldn't live forever.

He realized this and said to me, "I'll miss your new blatant honesty when I die."

Oh, dear Alois... what is a demon with new blatant honesty to do in this situation?

Arnold Trancy's POV

"What has my nephew gone and done?"

I read the day's newspaper with a heavy frown until I couldn't even look at it anymore. Taking a deep sigh, I threw it to the side. Just the title caused me to cringe. It read, "Trancy Heir Runs Away", but I read it like, "Trancy Fortune Thrown In Gutter".

Luckily, the only people who seemed to be bent on finding Alois were Scotland Yard. I could've murdered them along with Viscount Druitt. There I was, sitting in my soon to be empty study and staring aimlessly out the window, hoping that just maybe this whole situation would blow over soon.

I knew Alois would run away. I mean, he had no other choice in the matter. I wondered where he had gone to, though, and I spent days musing over what his plan could be. I prayed that he wouldn't be caught. I _prayed_. Things would go awry if he was. I'd probably go mad.

Long story short, as the days continued, I felt the money and respect slipping through my fingers. I _prayed_...

Third Person POV

"J'adore, but not like this! Je n'aime pas, but not like this! I am a balanced man! I am a good man now, and my life has turned around, hasn't it?"

"Let's just say that I would've gained a lot of respect for you if your ambush on Trancy would've succeeded, but the fact of the matter is, it didn't, and now we're on a wild goose chase. He could be in America for all we know."

"He could be in France! Ah! I would escape to that lovely place anyday. Anyday, I tell you!"

"Hush for one minute.. at least." Aberlaine sighed. "You know, we don't know what to do. We don't expect to find him, and even if we do, you saw the damage his servants did. They killed my companions, my fellow officers! We can't exactly afford to lose more men and shed more blood."

"Ah! But blood is a trivial substance." Viscount Druitt wailed.

"It keeps us alive! Now that doesn't sound very trivial to me."

"Well, we are from far different worlds! Far different..."

"Yes, I've realized that. Listen, just give us the time, and we'll give it all we've got to find him."

"What promise! Fine, my good man! You do your job, and I'll do mine! How the tables have turned!"

Viscount Druitt left Aberlaine's office.

Alois' POV

Claude _loves _me? No way...

Sometime between digging myself into bliss and dozing off while listening to my butler whisper sweet nothings, my thoughts and memories began to blur. I couldn't stop contemplating over whether the previous occurrances had actually taken place or not.

I was torrefying my soul, setting heat to the tiniest crevices, and slowly but surely letting the demon of my nightmares engrave his name on it... and did I have any regrets? Not at all. Was I satisfied? Not as much as I intended.

Maybe it was because I didn't expect Claude to admit such things. Maybe I was in shock. Yes, that must've been it. The shock had set in almost instantly, and it surged. It just surged. There's no other way to describe it.

I remember saying once in the past, "Out of all people, Claude was the one betraying me. Nevertheless, I would've been ok with it because what broke my heart the most was that he never loved me... and I knew he never would."

I felt like I was truly being betrayed by him at the time. It was after Ciel had stabbed me. He just stood there while I bled. I would've thought that he was as deaf as a doorknob, but the thing is, he was _really _ignoring me. I was dying, and he was _ignoring_ me.

I couldn't believe it. Even being bound by contract didn't seem to matter at that time because he didn't seem to care. That's when I began thinking that I was just another meal on his dinner table.

We had many breakfasts, lunches, and dinners together, but the gut feeling I recieved was always the same: Claude would kill me without a doubt (not necessarily physically, but mentally and emotionally).

I suppose I was wrong to think such things. I mean, he did, but not to the magnitude that I predicted me would.

I can't be blamed, though. Apparently, I'm just a child, and Claude says that

children are naïve.

While I'd be content just giving my soul to Claude, I knew I wouldn't have to anymore. Somehow, I just knew.

You have been a liar, you have been a beast...

... and most importantly, you have been _mine_.


	24. Facade

**I don't give enough love to the people who favotited and/or alerted. Thank you all! :)**

**YES! It is true! Claude loves Alois! Can you believe it? Alois obviously can't. Aww, poor Alois. His suffering isn't over yet. I feel bad, but I couldn't let them off without a fight! Anyway, I'm going to need your help because we're approaching the end of Alois and Claude's journey. When this story is finished, I'm going to need ideas and suggestions for a new one. I'm pretty sure it's going to be set in modern day, but that's about all I've got. Should it be a Ciel/Sebastian fanfic? Alois/Ciel? Maybe another Alois/Claude? It doesn't even have to be Kuroshitsuji-themed (I thought about doing a Kingdom Hearts one), but it probably will be. But yeah, I have no ideas, so give me some! Thanks! ^_^**

Nevermore

Chapter 24: Facade

Alois/Claude

Claude's POV

With how far we've come,

Everything can start to go awry.

Osea Island.

We were approaching the ocean quickly, and Alois was becoming impatient.

"Claude, look! The water is so beautiful!" I turned to catch him not only peeking out the lone window of the carriage, but sticking his head as far out as he could.

I closed the curtain and pulled him away, warning him of the consequences of his actions. As always, he waved everything I said off and replied with a throaty, "I'm not afraid of anything!" That was the biggest lie he told me.

Even through the realization that we were almost at our destination and the stereotypical beauty of the classic pier, fear was still very evident in his ever-so lively eyes.

As soon as the carriage came to a halt (and before I could grab him), he was out of there like a widowed woman with a hidden agenda. I followed after him, and he glanced back at me for a split second, laughing as he scrambled for the sparkling water.

He got down to his knees at the land's edge and dipped his hands into the ocean, grinning like he had a new purpose in life. Perhaps, he did.

"Wow! Look at the view!" Finny cavorted over to Alois, and clumsily fell to his knees beside him.

"Claude, isn't it just... what's the word?" Alois stood and turned to me for an answer. "The word... the word..."

"Breathtaking?" I replied, making my way over to him and Finny. His highness nodded wildly, saying, "Yes! Yes, that's it! You're so insightful, Claude!"

"It's not insight, your highness. It's merely logic."

"Got that right." Bard added, tossing his cigarette to the ground.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" Alois let out a single chuckle. "I'm not around many intelligent adults. In fact, I swear I'm smarter than most of them. Honestly." He stood, patting his hands on his black jacket.

All too suddenly, Bard snickered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You_ are _looking pretty dreary." He spoke, scanning Alois up and down. He frowned. Finny folded in amusement.

"You guys are so mean to me! Seriously, one of these days... I'll get you back!" Alois was joking, but he came off very blatant and plain.

We stood at the pier for awhile, staring aimlessly out to the island beyond us. Osea Island.

"When do you suppose the next boat leaves?" Finny pondered aloud.

"I'll go ask. That little shack looks fairly deserted, though. Hopefully, they're still active." Bard started to walk off.

We waited for him to get back, and I found myself watching Alois stand on his tippy-toes, trying to see beyond the island and beyond England. He seemed intrigued by his surroundings, and for the first time in all the time I've known him, he had a pure, childish expression on his face and the dull lack-luster in his eyes was gone.

He needed this trip more than he needed to run away.

Finny patted him on the back, and I wondered what it would be like if Mey-Rin had come with us. Chaos, I suppose.

All of a sudden, my wondering stopped (dissipated, in fact) when my eyes averted to the little prince, and I realized that he was slipping off his feet and stumbling forward. Before I knew it, he had fallen into the water.

Finny let out a horrific gasp, sliding away from the water's edge, and looking to me for help.

I ran to the edge, and without hesitation, jumped in.

It was cold... even to a demon like me.

I opened my eyes and saw Alois, his body going limp and bubbles forming near his mouth. He was trying to breathe, but the water was filling his lungs at an increased rate.

I swam to him, grabbing for his arm, grabbing for something.

He couldn't drown.

I managed to reach far enough to grab the front of his vest, and with a tug, shortened the distance between us. I snaked an arm around him, and saw that the life was being forced out of him. I needed to get him to the surface quick.

I swam to the wooden posts of the pier and pushed off of them to advance to the surface.

With a huff, we emerged.

I lifted Alois onto the pier and followed, hearing him cough like he was on his sickbed. He still struggled to breathe, the water gushing out of his entire being and leaving him in a state of shock.

When his coughs had finally died down, he opened his eyes.

It seemed as though the water couldn't wash away his newly lit eyes. However, he looked instantly exhausted from fending for his life.

It had all happened so fast that I don't think it hit either of us at the time that he could've drown and ultimately, die.

Finny rushed over to us, falling to his knees and taking Alois' hand.

"That was terrifying! I thought you were going to die!" He wailed. "You're not a ghost, are you?"

"No." Alois coughed. He went silent for awhile.

Bard came back, and he had a quizzical expression plastered across his facial features.

"God, what happened when I was gone? Did you go for a swim?" He asked.

"He fell in, Bard. Claude saved him." Finny replied.

"Oh. Well, isn't that bad luck?" He sighed. "Well, the good news is, the boats are still active, and we can board up at noon."

I think we all sighed in relief.

"We've come too far for things to go wrong." Finny spoke, smiling.

"You're coming along with us?" I asked, helping Alois to his feet.

"We promised Ciel we'd get you to your destination unharmed, and that's what we're going to do. When we make it to that island over there," Bard pointed, "then we can let you go."

I nodded slowly, taking in the situation. Alois slumped onto me like the Undertaker slumped onto his table in humor. I knew he was tired, so I suggested that he get some rest inside the carriage, and I'd wake him when we were leaving.

From there, we simply waited.

Noon came along, and I woke his highness from his sleep.

We walked to the boat and met our captain.

He was a scruffy, middle-aged man with slight bags under his green eyes. He was dressed in brown pants, which were held up by suspenders. His white shirt was dirty with God knows what. Long story short, he didn't seem reliable, and I didn't trust him.

"The name's Abbott." I shook his hand (just to be polite).

Once we boarded the boat, I _really_ began questioning our captain.

He was paying more attention to Alois (it would seem) than the actual steering of the boat. I caught the man scanning him up and down and licking his lips more than once.

It disgusted me. It enraged me that someone would probably fantasize about _my_ highness. I'd have to watch him.

Alois' POV

Abbott reminded me of old man Trancy, and that didn't sit well with me. It didn't help that he kept staring at me like a science specimen, either.

Even though he was much skinnier than Trancy, he stood the same way as him, loose and lagging. He sat the same way as him, expectant of some whore to hop on his lap.

I cringed at the thought. I cringed at the fact that_ I _was that whore. But what could I do? Being a slave means not having a say in what's done to you.

I tried to not look at him; I really did. He was... scary, to say the least. I wondered if he had a love of young boys like Trancy, and shuddered, clutching onto Claude like I was being kidnapped.

I didn't want to relive any of that. Not here, not now. Never.

When we finally arrived on Osea Island, it was dark outside, and mist was building up everywhere. Abbott, Finny, and Bard would obviously not be able to travel back tonight. Joy.

We were confronted by a huge, Victorian mansion that was isolated on the outskirts of the island.

All at once, I was flooded with its gothic, vintage style. It was... more beautiful to me than all of the ocean. By the nod that Claude gave me, I knew he approved as well.

"Alright, time to go over a few things." Abbott declared, leading us up to the front doors. "There's a market in walking distance if you proceed on through the trees. All of their food is shipped from the mainland, fresh and fit for a king."

I smirked at the irony.

He went on, "This mansion has been abandoned for the longest time. From what your friend told me, your stay will be permanent?'

Claude and I nodded.

"Well, this lonely abode will finally have some company then. Where are you from anyway?"

At least, he didn't recognize us.

"We're from London." Claude replied.

"London? That's pretty far from here. Why travel that far?" Abbott seemed a bit suspicion.

"Just a change in scenery."

Abbott nodded slowly, unlocking the doors to the mansion and leading us inside.

It was so dark. I asked for candles, and Abbott said that he'd have to get them in the cellar.

Finny and Bard settled themselves in the den, and Claude stood in the doorway, examining everything.

I was bent on finding the bathroom (I realized) as I sat in a lone chair that was behind the sofa where Finny and Bard resided. As ominous as this place was, I decided that I'd find it on my own. Sure, I knew that Claude wouldn't stand for me going off alone (especially with that captain around). That's why I snuck out of the room without any of them noticing.

The dim hallways were like a maze, and I was beginning to become lost. I walked to the end of one hallway, and I ended up in the dining room. It would take awhile to learn my way around. I sighed, lifting myself onto the table in a heap of hopelessness.

"Where am I?"

My voice echoed through the darkness, and I suddenly wished that Claude would notice I was missing.

God, I wish he would've noticed... because as I was sitting there, not a soul in sight, I sensed that someone was there... and as I heard those footsteps approach me, I became_ so _afraid.

I tried to scream, but someone's hand covered my mouth, and I fell backwards on the table. My assailant jumped on top of me, and that's when I realized who it was.

Abbott.

My heart sunk to the floor, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I fought back by pushing and kicking, but he was too strong. When he removed his hand from my mouth, I tried to scream, but he took a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around my mouth to muffle any sounds I made.

I couldn't believe it. Why did everyone hurt _me_? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair...

My attempts to call Claude were all in vain. My attempts to fight back were all in vain...

I would be violated, humiliated... and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I begged any higher power out there to tell Claude to save me...

... but I guess there is no God.


	25. Boxes of Bewilderment

**I have nothing to say. XD**

Nevermore

Chapter 25: Boxes of Bewilderment

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

After the tyranny of the sea had passed,

I felt true hatred.

My choked sobs gave no release as I laid on that table, throbbing in pain and pleading with my eyes for him to let me go. He just sat there with his terrible posture, taking something from his pocket and flipping it open. It glimmered even in the darkness, and I realized that it was a pocket knife.

I tried to slide away from his menacing face, which was closing in on me, but I was forced to sit up and stare him dead in the eyes. Fright overcame me.

It wasn't the kind of fright that affects someone for a split second and nothing more; it was like being engulfed by the energy and yearning of someone who you were sure was evil. To be more specific, a child's fragile, and the world is not.

He wrapped his fingers around my neck and positioned the knife there. I screamed into the cloth against my mouth and couldn't believe this was happening. I thought I was safe...

"You tell anyone about this, and I'll cut your throat. Try talking then." I felt the blade against my skin as he warned me. "Got it?"

I nodded crazily, hoping that he wouldn't kill me, praying that Claude would walk in and kill_ him_.

Why didn't he realize that I was gone? Why didn't he turn and see that I wasn't there? When I needed him the most, why wasn't he there?

He threw me back onto the table and ripped the cloth away.

I was so sick of being used. This life was taken by such unfairness, and there was my next decision.

Part of me was going to start screaming at the top of my lungs, but another part of me was far too gone, far too afraid of what the captain was capable of.

He had already violated me in every way possible; I didn't want to die as well. That'd be adding insult to injury.

He left me there. Just like that, and without a second look. I slid off of the table, pulling my knees up to my chin in solitude. I needed a single moment. I had to compose myself before finding my way back to Claude, or he'd suspect something.

The thing is, I wasn't good at bottling things up. I had to burst; the emotion had to be released.

I couldn't do that this time, though. I had to keep it in for everyone's sake... not that I cared about everyone.

When I had finally retained my usual outer appearance, I left the dining room and searched the dim hallways for something that would jog my memory. I was still lost, and my despair was blurring my vision more than anyone would think.

I almost felt too dizzy to move my legs. That sounds melodramatic, but it was true at the time.

I wanted to throw up my stomach. I wanted to crawl into a reserved area, a dim corner of the mansion. I didn't want Claude or anyone else to see me in such a desperate state, but I needed Claude's invisible shield around me so that no one could touch me, touch us... so that we could retire to somewhere safer than the safest place in the world.

Eventually, I found my way back to the den, and saw Abbott lighting candles. The blood left my face. I wondered how he had gotten there so fast. Perhaps, I had been gone longer than I thought.

Claude ambushed me, and I knew I was going to be lectured.

"Where did you go?" he almost growled. "You know not to wander off. It worries me, your highness." He was giving me a piercing, disenchanted, and harshly critical stare.

"I'm sorry." I uttered, feeling the coldness resonating off of my butler and strangling me in a fit of fury. I sunk in melancholy sorrow.

"Are you alright? You're appearing paler than usual."

I must've still appeared out of it to him. He must've noticed that my personality was dank.

"He's probably exhausted." Abbott's voice came out of nowhere. Claude and I turned to glance at him, and I shook. Claude noticed, averting his attention back to me.

Was he trying to get a rise out of me?

"Are you sure you're alright, your highness?"

"I'm alright..."

Biggest lie ever.

Claude's POV

I couldn't quite spot it, but something was wrong with Alois. I didn't have to be a demonic creature to sense it; it was written across his face, and the aphorism of the matter was perceptible.

He couldn't hide his demonstrative ways. I knew him far too well to not be able to spot murmurs and abnormalities in his voice and body language. Tsk, tsk. He should've know better.

That first night on Osea Island, my hyperactive heir was despondent and claimed to be tired even though he wouldn't sleep. I suppose he couldn't, which left me a bit overwrought.

My apprehension grew the next day whenever I tried to undress him so that he could bathe. He simply didn't want to remove his clothes (which was unusual for him). Most of the time, there were no objections.

After I forcefully seperated his clothes from his body, he wouldn't uncurl himself enough to step foot in the tub. I had to force him in.

I started the water as he sat in the tub, shaking from something other than coldness. I had to intrude into his secret thoughts.

"Something's wrong. You can't hide it from me."

He craned his neck up in my direction, seemingly apprehended at the least precise time for him.

"Claude, I'm fine. I already told you that." His voice, his mannerisms, told me otherwise.

"Aren't you the one who said that I could tell you a lot of things and not mean any of them? The same applies to you."

He was silent and disconnected.

I left the subject alone for awhile, giving him enough time to revive his vocal cords that seemed to have been severed. I would mend them for him if he'd let me...

When he was comfortable enough in his robe, I pounced on him with more suspicion (to his dismay, I might add).

"So where exactly did you wander off to last night?"

"I was trying to find the bathroom." No emotion was in his voice.

"I see. Did you find it?"

"No..."

"Did you get lost?"

"Yes..." A little emotion now...

I led him into the bedroom and waited patiently for him to change, but he wasn't doing anything. He just positioned himself against the wall, leaning forward and pulling the front of his robe down. I thought that was odd because he usually pulled his clothes up.

Perhaps, he wanted me to dress him, which I could've sworn he was growing out of.

It took me longer than it should've to realize that he needed clothes to change into, and that was the reason why he was standing there idly. We'd have to head into town to buy some.

Of course, Alois wanted to come along with me, so he threw on his clothes from the day before and we were off.

Finny and Bard stayed behind, getting ready to board the next boat. They sat on the steps of the mansion, Bard smoking and Finny humming a tune that sounded familiar enough, but could not be recognized fully. They were waiting for Abbott to show up. None of us had an idea of where he might've went. In a time like that, they must've been greatful to have the patience required to wait.

Alois' POV

Claude knew that I was holding back information from him, and I figured it would only be a matter of time before he squeezed the subject of my misery out of me.

But he couldn't! Abbott would murder me... I couldn't die. I especially couldn't because my love had just been resurrected from the grave. I had the chance to seek happiness again.

So I kept quiet as best I could and walked beside Claude through the trees (more like the woods).

I began to ponder over the happiness I was looking for. Would I really be happy if I still felt like a marionette on reinforced strings? Well, if Claude could make everything appear fine, then maybe everything could be fine.

"I think we're almost there." Claude said, searching beyond the greenery, his golden eyes shining in the light of the midday splendor. The sight would've mesmerized me if I was so out of it.

I could barely register what he said because I felt familiar throbbing again.

I was surprised that Claude didn't notice before, but I had two distinct bruises on my inner thighs.

That's really why I didn't want to undress in front of him. He would question them and find out what had happened.

I still couldn't get over how he didn't see... he saw _everything_.

"Alois?"

I glanced up and realized that I was leaning up against a tree and Claude's hands were on my face.

"Alois, tell me what's wrong." Here we go.

"Nothing!" I screeched, becoming annoyed by his endless worry.

"Alois, I demand that you tell me." He needed to terminate his speech.

"You do not demand anything! You are my butler; I am your master! Leave it at that, and let's get a move on!"

Poor Claude, putting up with me while still keeping ultimate composure.

"I apoligize. Let's go." He said nothing more, and we continued on.

Claude's POV

_"You are my butler; I am your master!"_

He spoke the truth, and I knew that he wasn't taking my new authority (that had developed over time) very well. At least, not today, not here. I couldn't be a guardian to him.

We arrived into town, which seemed just as deserted as the mansion. Few people walked the cobblestone streets, and even fewer had any light in their eyes. They looked burned out, and their personalities seemed beaten down to nothing.

His highness finally spoke up again.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing they're so terminated of character. They shouldn't give us any trouble then."

"Yes." Was my simple reply.

We found a little, rickety-looking store that surprisingly sold clothes that he would wear. Maybe that's because it was mostly female's clothing (not to make him sound extremely girly or anything).

We stepped foot inside the shop, and the woman at the counter glanced up at us, shutting the small, wooden box in front of her.

"How can I help you?" Her voice was sweet yet rough - probably the result of short-term smoking. I could even smell the smoke on her wardrobe.

"Oh, Claude! Look at this!"

Alois tugged at a deep purple jacket with gold detailing on the shoulders, which poofed out slightly. The body had more gold details and the collar was lower than what his highness would usually wear. It fit him, though, and he adored it.

Next, he found a black shirt with a low-hanging neckline. It was simple, but he adored it as well.

Then, he found shorts (of course) that were the same color as the shirt. To top it all off, he added fancy black boots with more gold and thigh-high socks that were black and lined with lace at the top.

He tried on that outfit and put together a few more.

It was all very female, and the shop owner just shook her head at Alois, packaging our purchases.

A smirk crept its way onto my face due to the humor of the moment. I hoped Alois secretly felt it, too. I knew he'd miss it when it was gone.

We left that store and headed to the market to buy food.

Abbott didn't lie. Their combinations of fresh meats, bread, and colorful fruits did not disappoint. They were, indeed, fit for a king, or in this instance, fit for a prince.

After we had gotten everything, we made our way back through the trees.

Alois' POV

Isn't it sad how hard the younger generation has it?

I mean, think about it. We're too young to be taken seriously, but we're too old to take shit from anyone. I think that's one of the reasons I've always had an obsession with royalty. I thought that maybe if I was royalty, people would finally respect me, and no one would look down on me. Finally, they would take me seriously.

I was so elated to have my dream of legitimate aristocracy fufilled to the point where it overwhelmed me when I recieved it on a metaphoric golden platter. I swore to hold onto it, to never let it go, and to exploit its benefits to the fullest.

One of those benefits being my attitude towards others. My genuine kindness was gone along with my innocence, and bitter, inconsiderate instances took me over (remade me, in fact).

It dawned on me then that I could do and say basically whatever I wanted to whoever I wanted (within the lines of supremacy), so I did so by disrespecting everyone from my fraudulent uncle and Ciel Phantomhive to complete strangers.

No one's feelings mattered to me. I figured that they didn't have any anyway. I figured that they had gone through their share of torment and lost their innocence as well, so they'd understand.

I also got away with so much because I was young, and people threw everything to the wind when it came to children. They claimed that everything was a phase, everything would change whenever the child grows up.

They were wrong, however, because I've seen plenty of adults that still act like they're my age. Some things never change.

A few variables actually changed for me, which I _never_ expected.

One: My empire of sovereignty. My reign of power was cut short by scandal. I feel like I didn't have enough time to do anything. During those days of sitting in my throne, throwing parties, ordering my servants around, and being envied by others, the thought of all of it being taken away from me was nonexistent. Never did I expect an end to my authority...

... and I missed my crown, my throne, and my rightful place in society. I missed my life. My once great empire was now empty...

Two: Claude's adornment. I grew attached to my butler from the day we made our contract. From there, I really, honestly fell in love with him. I tried not to; I really did, but it couldn't be helped. I got caught in his web, and being devoured by him wasn't starting to sound so bad. In fact, I wanted, no,_ needed _him to desire me.

However, he was a demon, and I was a human. I felt_ everything_, and he felt _nothing_. At first, I wouldn't stand for him not desiring me because I desired_ him_. After while, though, I really started to give up because I was fairly sure it would never happen. He would never love me.

So, imagine my shock whenever he confessed his love. Imagine how adamant I was in believing him, but I eventually did. He had no reason left to lie, and I had no reason to question him.

Three: The Phantomhive's change of heart. When Claude took me to Ciel's mansion (out of all places), I was enraged, but too exhausted to put up much of a fight. I honestly thought that Ciel would slam the door in our faces and yell at us to go away, but he didn't. Then, when he agreed to hide us (ultimately helping us), I was surprised.

I didn't expect Ciel to help me in any way. I expected rejection of the highest kind. He went along with our plan, even agreeing to provide us with a way out and people to guide us to our destination.

Never once did he say anything about completely folding on us. He said things about _me_ folding, but never him. That's what stuck with me the most.

I didn't expect to see Ciel ever again, and that honestly saddened me. It made me face the reality that everything I once had was gone, and there was no way I was getting any of it back, be it my social standing or my acquaintances.

Those factors broke my heart, be them good or bad... amazingly putrid or beautifully barren...

... and I didn't know what the future would bring, but I knew that I'd have to choose life or death... and I wasn't sure which one I'd end up choosing.


	26. Divulge and Proclaim

Nevermore

Chapter 26: Divulge and Proclaim

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

It's amazing how a beautiful place,

Can birth so much ugliness.

I decided that I had to put on a show. I didn't want Claude suspecting anything else about my morbid mood. I just could not afford it. It's not like I was completely down in the dumps at the moment anyway. My new wardrobe was neatly packed in colorful boxes, and just watching my butler carry them all with ease lightened my disturbed mind. A grocery bag hung on his left arm.

"Claude, I bet I can beat you to the mansion!" A challenge was sure to get him worked up. I smirked, stepping in from of him to block his movement.

Claude blinked. "Must you provoke me? I am carrying your belongings and our dinner."

"So? You're a demon. It shouldn't matter."

He shook his head. I winked.

"Come on, Claude!" I whined. "You think I'll beat you? Ha, wouldn't that be pathetic... a demon losing to a human, and a kid at that! Oh, Claude, you'd never be able to live it down, would you? It would break your heart!" I giggled at my ramblings.

"I don't have a heart." What a downer.

"Then how can you possibly love me?" I countered, raising an eyebrow at his stiffness.

"I don't need a heart to love you." He began. "What is a heart to you?"

I shrugged, not knowing what he was getting at, but becoming more interested by the second. I inhaled, holding my breath, then exhaled, allowing the oxygen to leave me.

"It's something that can be broken or mended. It's something that can ache in happiness or sadness. I don't know how else to describe it."

"It's an organ, Alois. It's only function is to help pump blood through our bodies. It keeps us alive, but it cannot be broken because of sadness, mended by happiness, or ache from emotions." Claude explained to me.

"But before you were a demon, didn't you ever feel that twinge that you get in your chest? It feels like someone is plunging a knife right through your heart... and it hurts. It really hurts, Claude..."

"No. Perhaps, you were feeling heart burn, Alois, the product of food consumption." He smirked, seeming to be playing with me now.

"But Claude-"

"It does not exist, Alois. I am sorry to tell you this." He interrupted me. People did_ not _interrupt me for _any_ reason.

"You can't tell me it doesn't, Claude. I felt it every time I laid eyes on you. As much as I tried to accept that you'd never love me, I just couldn't... and especially when you're cold as the winter and you're as menacing as Cholera and as dead as a body in a coffin, I feel it tenfold, a hundredfold, in fact. Everyday, every night, I felt it, and I can still feel it right now as I'm trying to explain this to you. Claude, it does exist, and I don't care if you don't believe it; if you haven't felt it, then you wouldn't know."

"I apoligize, Alois. I never meant to upset you." He bowed, balancing the boxes and bag all the while. Suddenly, I felt bad.

"I'm not upset, Claude. I'm enchanted." I held up my arms, spinning in a circle.

"Enchanted? May I ask why?" I never saw him appear so puzzled.

"We are on an island, Claude! We're safe and sound, and most importantly, I have you with me. Why wouldn't I be enchanted? Finny, Bard, and... Abbott will be gone soon, and then, we can live as we please. Then, whenever this whole thing blows over in London, we can return and rule the whole damn country!"

"That's pretty wishful thinking. Letting it blow over doesn't mean we still won't be wanted."

"Are we wanted, though? Or, are we just an annoyance on Scotland Yard's list of offenders? Honestly, Claude, think about it. Viscount Druitt is bent on finding us, but who else shares his aspirations? No one. Do you think the Yard really cares in the slightest what we do or where we are? Personally, I think the only one we need to punish is Druitt for starting this whole charde and depriving me of my rights as an heir to the Trancy fortune."

Claude said nothing, so I went on.

"I want my life back, Claude. It's not fair. It's just not fucking fair." Now I was upset.

Claude set his empty hand on my shoulder. "No need for profanities, little prince. You will regain your place in time. Just be patient. Everything should fall into line."

I gave him a weak smile. "It's already begun."

Claude's POV

When we arrived back at the mansion, Finny and Bard were still sitting on the steps, finally starting to lose their patience.

"Abbott's not here yet?" Alois asked.

Bard shook his head, violently throwing a cigarette to the ground (probably the hundredth one). He stood, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and mumbling incoherent things.

"Should we go look for him?" Finny wondered aloud, leaning forward and hugging his knees.

"I suppose so. First, let me set these boxes and bag down inside." I climbed the steps and did so, coming back out in only a few seconds.

"Oh, can I change into one of my new outfits, Claude?" The thought elated him, so how could I say no?

We waited for him to change (which took unbearably long), and when he stepped foot back outside, Bard snickered at him, amused by his clothes.

He wore very short shorts that were a pitch black shade, a purple shirt with a low hanging neckline, a black bow around his neck, a plain black jacket, and black and purple laced boots. He seemed to be growing more of a love for the color black, and we all noticed. However, he did not appear to.

"Why do you dress so oddly?" Bard had to ask.

"It's unique! God, you shouldn't even find it remotely unordinary considering it's me!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"All the same." I voiced, attempting to get us back on track. "Let's split up and scour this place. We won't be able to explore the whole island, of course, by nightfall, but we're just going to cover the land in this general area. Now who is going with who?" I looked to Alois, Bard, then Finny, waiting for someone to say something.

"Alois, do you want to go with me?" Finny spoke up, turning to the surprised blonde, who stood there, mouth slightly ajar and head tilted to one side. The sight amused me.

"O-ok, sure!" Alois grabbed his arm, pulling him up from the steps. He had an overly pleasant grin covering his flushed face.

Alois' POV

"Guess that means you and me are partners." Bard directed his speech at Claude, who seemed to sigh at the statement. I found that Bard annoyed him very much shortly after, that they were two completely different kinds of people that should never mix or even be in the same vicinity. I pitied each of them.

We went our seperate ways, east and west.

I soon found out that Finny and I were not a good team in the sense that we tended to both be frightened easily, and we definatly weren't the strongest boys out there. In fact, we were probably the weakest of the weak.

I quickly forgot about all that, though, because I was too busy observing Finny. There was something adorable about him. His smile, his big eyes, the way he walked... he reminded me of Luka.

I wouldn't become sad, though. We were on a mission, right? I couldn't let myself be caught off-guard by anything.

We walked and walked and walked for what appeared to be hours. It would soon be night, and we sure didn't want to be caught in the dark. I started to scare myself by thinking that we'd get lost.

God, I must've jinxed myself because we did end up getting lost.

"Your highness, I don't think we're going the right way." Finny's voiced echoed through the woods.

"No, remember? We came past this crazy-looking tree before. I can tell by the moss at its base. We're going the right way." I brushed the leaves of the tree out of my eyesight.

"You don't sound very sure... but if you say so." He followed close behind me.

We made our way to a dirt opening in the middle of the plants and brush, and I didn't want to discourage Finny, but that's when I knew that we were really lost.

"I don't like this at all." Finny quivered.

"Neither do I. Maybe we should head north."

"North? Haven't we been going north?"

"Have we? Oh..."

We were a hopeless pair, stuck in the midst of sheer defeat. The sun had already set, and time was ticking away. I wondered where Claude and Bard were, if they got lost as well. I doubted it. Claude was incapable of becoming lost.

All of a sudden, there was a faint moan that we couldn't place the location of.

We both jumped, myself tripping over the exposed roots of a tree.

"We're in trouble. I know it. Didn't you hear that?" Finny was scared out of his mind.

"Yes. Just stay calm. Let's keep on walking." So was I.

I encouraged us to travel a few steps before ceasing movement for good.

Rustling from somewhere met our ears, and Finny grabbed onto me, almost squeeling. I sighed in detained terror.

"Your highness, d-do you think we should make a run for it?"

"Alois Trancy stands his ground!" I harshly whispered back. What a lie.

"No offense, but that is very hypocritical."

"I know, I know! Shh!" I hushed him by covering his mouth with my hand and shooting him a warning glare.

It was like a scene straight from one of Shakespeare's plays. I just hoped it wasn't a tragedy.

The rustling stopped abruptly.

We held our breath.

I was now staring right into Finny's eyes, too scared to look anywhere else. I thought that if I did, I might lay eyes on something I didn't want to see.

I was starting to regret going with Finny. If Claude was there, nothing would've been coming after us because whatever lurked in the trees would be too afraid. The unknown force wouldn't have dared sneaking up on us.

Still, I didn't break the connection between our eyes. Finny was terrified more than I, and that shone through his pupils, racing back and fourth between myself and where the rustling sound had been coming from.

He was becoming sporadic, eyes darting to me, then away, to me, then away. He was mumbling something against my hand, and tried to pry it away to speak. I forced my hand tighter over his mouth to prevent any sound from leaving, but he still fought.

My grip was growing weaker and weaker by the second, and eventually, Finny was able to rip my hand away and scream.

I turned faster than ever before, and guess who I saw emerging from the brush?

Abbott.

At that moment, I knew Finny was relieved that it was the captain, but I wasn't. He was easily the most dangerous thing to come upon in the woods... and at night, too.

"What are you two doing all alone out here in the night?" The captain asked.

"Well, we were actually looking for you... for a ride back to the mainland. We waited for awhile, but Bard lost his patience. So, we decided to try to find you ourselves. We split up, and we've been searching since daylight." Finny explained, trying to be polite.

"Sorry," Abbott began, "I had some things to take care of, and before I knew it, the sun was gone from the sky. I'm afraid I've closed up shop for the night. The boat's down and tied up and... well, unfortunately, tomorrow will have to be the day. Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. Another night here is ok with me." Finny smiled. I frowned, unapproving of their elongated presence.

Abbott averted his attention towards me, stepping forward in a sort of limp, and set his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered, trying to not notice.

"Get your hand off of me!" I yelled inside my head. "Don't touch me, scum! Don't make my demon murder you! Wait, no. Keep it up. Make him murder you!"

"Let's get into familiar land." He announced, his hand dropping from me. He began leading the way through the woods, knowing exactly where he was going (at least, we hoped so).

Finny was worshipping the captain like a God because in his mind (which must've been the size of a pea), he had saved us. I always thought that I was the overly dramatic one, but he was pretty up there, too.

I wouldn't say that we were alike, though. Even if we were both weak, frightened, drama-makers, I was royalty._ I was royalty_.

Finny was a servent, a gardener. His life was nice, his stomach full, and he had a pleasant place to sleep at night, but he was still a servant. He would never know more than that, and truthfully, would he ever be fufilled in life? I know I wouldn't if I was him.

We reached the back of the mansion after about ten minutes. I suppose we would've eventually found it if we kept walking north after all.

It was chilly outside. I crossed my arms to keep warm.

Abbott opened the back door, and invited us in (which he had no authority to do because it was _my_ home now). I worried about the fact that he still had a set of keys... I'd have to inform Claude of that later.

I entered, keeping Finny as close to me as possible. I couldn't let that creep snatch me away again. It would drain my soul dry if he did...

"Do you suppose the others are here yet?" Finny asked, unfazed by me locking arms with him to prevent anything and everything.

"Why don't you go on and look?" Abbott suggested, pointing a finger in the direction of the nearest doorway.

"Good idea. Let's go, Finny." The words left my mouth faster than a runaway locomotive, and I started dragging him along.

But, of course, Abbott stepped in front of us.

"Say... why don't _you_ just go, Finny. This blondie looks tired. I'll help him find his way to the bedroom." Again, the captain was scanning me up and down.

There was_ no _way...

"I know well where it is. I'm not daft. It's in the same direction as the den, so I'll just go with Finny." Abbott sensed the bullshit and terror in my speech.

I tried dragging Finny along again, but this time, he lightly shoved me back.

"The bedroom is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction as the den.

"No, it's not. I know what I'm talking about." I retorted, squeezing the blood from Finny's arm. I heard him mumble an, "Ouch."

"You're not thinking straight, boy. It's at the end of that hallway over there." Abbott wasn't done.

"_I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT_." I injected more assertion into my voice, pushing the captain out of our way this time and storming out of the room. We were almost out of the door frame when Abbott said something. It took me a few minutes to realize what those words were.

_"Disrespectful kids."_

The usual me would've turned around and hit him dead in the face. I would've stabbed his eyes out with nothing but my fingers. I would've chain him up in the cellar and humiliated_ him_. What would he have to lust after then?

But I wasn't the usual me right now. I was terrified, lonely, and racing through those endless halls with Finny, I discovered that I was also stupid.

Claude was a funcking demon! Abbott wouldn't be able to fight him. My butler would always get to him first. So, why hadn't I told him about the incident with Abbott? Sure, I was scared out of my mind of what the captain could do, but Claude was capable of _so_ much more!

Yes, I felt like the stupidest person in the world. Why hadn't I thought this situation over before..._ really _think it over? It was probably the depression of what had happened that was clouding my mentality. Now_ that _is what I couldn't think straight about.

"Damn it all," I whispered to myself, wacthing Finny enter the den and following behind him, "where's my butler?"

Claude and Bard weren't there yet. I whined aloud, throwing myself onto the couch.

I was so frustrated with myself and the fact that Claude hadn't arrived yet. Not too short of having a hissy fit, I was now kicking my legs and hitting the cushions with all my willpower (which wasn't much).

"It's alright, your highness. They'll get here soon. I'm sure." He plopped himself in front of the newly lit fireplace, once again hugging his legs to his chest. "It's warm, at least."

I'm fairly sure an hour or so passed, the noise of the fire crackling quietly all the while. Soothing was the least appropriate way to put it.

Claude's POV

Bard and I entered the den.

How pitiful Finny and Alois were looking, all curled up in their own worlds. When his highness heard our footsteps, he sprung up from the couch at record speed and wrapped his tiny arms around my torso.

"Claude! Claude! Claude!"

His voice rang in my ears like funeral bells, tolling at the next death.

"Your highness, quiet down. You'll wake the whole island." I jokingly told him.

The thing is with Alois, he didn't know how to take a joke.

Luckily, he was far too exhausted to say or do anything after his outburst.

"Did you guys find him?" Bard asked, looking to us.

"He's at the back of the mansion. Well, he was an hour ago." Finny asnwered him.

Bard and Claude nodded in approval.

"Let's get you to bed, your highness." I picked Alois up and carried him from the room.

"I guess we'll be leaving tomorrow morning then." Bard declared.

"Yeah." Finny confirmed.

I pulled the covers over Alois' lap, urging him to lie down. For some reason, he decided to sit upright.

"Alois, it's time to get some rest now."

"But I-" He cut himself off mid-sentence.

"Rest, Alois." I repeated, gently applying force to his torso. He grabbed my gloved hand.

"Claude, there's something I have to tell you." Our gazes met, and I sensed the instant falter in his voice.

"Tell me."

Alois parted his lips, his grip on my hand tightening...

... and he put himself on the line.


	27. Temper

**Did you guys see the Alois OVA for Kuroshitsuji? Alois is so dearly fragile when it comes to that butterfly and the flowers and... well, I don't want to spoil it if you haven't seen it yet. I suggest you do go watch it, though.**

**On a random note, my mom watches Kuroshitsuji, too, and she hadn't seen the end of season two yet, so I watched it with her. My gosh. I had to see Alois die again, and I cried (again). I don't think I can watch that scene anymore. I kept on whining, "IHATECLAUDE! I HATECLAUDE! IHATECLAUDE!" It seriously killed me. I love that kid.**

Nevermore

Chapter 27: Temper

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

Take a good look at these bruises,

Because they'll be gone by the morning.

I watched the most beautiful, Chinese vase fly across the room and shatter against the wall, the lone rose inside lying lifelessly on the now damp carpet. Blinking once, twice, thrice, it dawned on me that the elegant object was placed neatly on the top of an end table next to the bed not that long ago. Blinking once more, I gathered that Claude was the one who threw it.

There he stood, his fists balled and his glasses crooked, making him appear completely off-kilter in both consciousness and unconsciousness. The exasperation and resentment radiating from him burned my skin and must've left a permanent scar on my soul.

I was scared... not because of the captain, Scotland Yard, the future, or the past; I was scared of Claude. He shifted his weight to one leg and rotated himself in my direction, eyes aflame, eyes flashing swiftly between a deep red and a bight gold. I lifted the blanket up to my shoulders, shielding myself from his murderous rage.

"Alois," he growled my name, approaching the bed, "where is he?"

I shook in uneasiness, parting my lips to speak, but Claude became impatient and lunged at me, ripping the blanket from my unsteady hands and demanding I answer him.

"I-I don't know."

For a moment, he just stared at me as if he was in disbelief, his expression the same as before. Then, he rapidly made his way to the door, swinging it open and exiting.

"W-wait, Claude!" I jumped out of bed and chased after him.

Once in the hallway, it was a race to keep up with him. My legs weren't long enough to cover the same distance. When he was at the bottom of the staircase, I was at the middle. When he was storming into the den, I was on my way there.

Finny had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace, curled up. Bard was plopped down on the couch, watching the flickering embers of the fire dance like the Latin.

"Where's Abbott?" Claude's voiced boomed, alarming Bard.

"Out in the back." The cook grimly replied. "Why?"

By this time, I had caught up to Claude and was clinging to his sleeve. He refused to answer Bard, who didn't seem very interested anyway.

"Claude, you're terrifying me. Please tell me a lie." I needed something to calm my nerves. No one seemed to understand my plea but the demon of my nightmares. His now red eyes laid on me, softening a bit.

"I_ hate _you, your highness."

That wasn't that kind of lie I desired.

"Tell me another one, Claude."

"Your persecutor will be taking them home in the morning."

It seems that his prevaricating wasn't working in my favor. I gave up.

However, he was not giving up. Before I knew it, he had moved across the den and into the adjacent hallway. Again, I ran after him.

"Claude, please! Wait for me!" I yelled to him.

"Go back to your bedroom, Alois. I don't want you seeing this." He didn't so much as falter.

"Seeing what? Claude, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tear him apart."

I knew Claude, and I knew that he meant that very literally.

"But Claude, I've seen and been through everything! It's not going to kill me to see you do such a thing! Besides, I_ want _to watch him die!"

My butler was making his way through the kitchen now, and I was close behind him.

"Alois, go rest. You are exhausted." Claude's hand was on the doorknob, turning it.

I didn't care if I was exhausted, if I was running on shock or terror. He needed to remember that I was stubborn and persistant, and I was going absolutely nowhere but outside with him.

"_CLAUDE, LISTEN TO ME_!"

That stopped him dead in his tracks, and he turned around.

"I watched Trancy die," I began, "and you know what? It was the most liberating thing I've_ ever _felt! After years of suffering, of being told what to do by pigs, it confirmed my freedom! Don't you understand? Claude, I'm coming with you!"

An awkward stare, then nothing but an indifferent, "Alright."

He turned again, opening the door and stepping out into the now freezing air. I followed, shivering madly. My nightshirt was no guard against the chill.

Claude was absolutely teeming with frustration and irritation as he spotted Abbott leaning up against a tree, smoking a cigarette. He was facing the oppostite direction, so he didn't see us coming until my demon called him.

Abbott laid eyes on us, his nonchalant expression never leaving his face, and his voice ragged with obstruction.

"Ah, it's blondie. Pretty late for kids to be wandering off, don't you think?" He laughed, but no one else did. The nerve...

"He cannot fall asleep." Claude retorted. "Something's eating him."

"Bed bugs?"

Claude was done playing around with the mindless banter.

He lunged at Abbott, pinning him against the tree, and to me, it was so sudden that I lost my balance and almost fell backwards.

"I find that men are extremely disgusting." My butler spat the words.

"You are one, so-" Abbott was interrupted.

"I stand corrected; human men are extremely disgusting."

Abbott's eyes widened at the comment, shaking his head to remove all disbelief. I observed him, seething in the patois that Claude rasied his voice in, and unknowing of its meaning all the while. In my opinion, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"You high-rolling city folk are rude, aren't you?" Abbott stated, attempting in vain to push my butler away.

"Your ignorance is uncanny and unyielding, Abbott. How you could even dare to lay a perverse finger on my master, I will never comprehend. But it won't happen again, and to pay your dues to him, you must first atone for your corruption. Go ahead. Confess to the moon of your wrongdoing."

"What are you talking about?" A pause. "Don't pin meaningless sins on me."

"You know what you did, my master knows what you did, but the only one you should be worried about knowing is _me_. I won't ask you to apoligize because you don't deserve the time of day. Not with the disgusting way in which you touched _my_ master."

That stopped any response the captain might've had. His eyes darted to me, and he distastefully spat out, "You little bitch!" He wouldn've lunged at me if Claude wasn't restraining him against the tree. I still (out of instinct) took a step backwards.

"That's usually not how someone treats their guests." Claude restarted their arguement, which I thought was completely unnesessary by this point, but I kept quiet.

"But how could I resist?" Now Abbott was putting on a farce, even adding an insulting wink and lick of his dry lips. I cringed at the sight.

Claude pushed him harder against the tree, his one hand reaching forward at his neck, and with a mighty cluth of his fingers, the oxygen was soon leaving Abbott at an amazing rate.

I never knew that hearing someone gasp for air could be so pleasing, so soothing, in fact. I wanted to implode in elation, but in the still frightened state I was in, no exhilaration could control me.

I watched as Claude's free hand lowered to the dying captain's chest. I knew what was coming next, and I braced myself for the glorious sight.

A twist and cleave of his hand was all it took to plunge straight through the skin, the flesh, and into the bloodstream of my persecutor. I jumped like I did every time, and helplessly followed the river of blood spilling from the captain's chest and into a pool at his feet with my wide eyes.

Claude released him, and his body fell to the ground with a thump.

I exhaled deeply.

Claude's POV

"Alois."

His highness was sobbing uncontrollably, and I truly couldn't understand why he would be sad when he was secure in my arms. I knew they weren't tears of joy because his sobs were so sullen that they were taking his shaky voice over.

"C-Claude... I love you."

His breathing was unsteady and came in rasps of maliciousness. I, in all honesty, felt sorry for letting him witness all that occurred. Even if he demanded to see, I should've rejected the idea and forced him to wait with Bard. I should've...

"I love you, too, Alois. Now hush up."

He tried, which was all I can say on the matter. When he was composed again, I told him to go inside while I cleaned up the mess I made. He went, leaving me to dispose of the captain's body and all the blood.

I dumped his body into the ocean, uncaring of whether it would wash up on shore or not. As for the blood, all I needed to do was pour water in the area, and the remains were gone. I went inside as well and was met with a rather odd and amusing sight.

Alois was curled up on one of the chairs in the den, his legs hanging off of the side. I was reminded of his throne, and shook my head with a smirk at the irony.

I knew how much he missed his possessions, his life, and everything for that little prince couldn't be blamed. The anxiety he had over separation was only natural for someone like him. After years and years of being nothing, anyone would desire to be everything. In his case, after simply weeks of being alone, anyone would cling to whoever just so happened to be there.

I have learned that that is indeed human nature, and everyday, I was growing accustomed to it, becoming more of a... human, I suppose. However, I'd never actually be a human, and Alois and I both were aware of this.

That's why he was questioning life and death, pondering over whether to remain as a human or die as a demon, and somehow, I wasn't so keen on just letting him pass or killing him to make it so. One of those things would have to be done for such a transformation. I'd ultimately have no say in his actions or choices.

His main reason in possibly wanting to be a demon was the immortality that he'd have. That immortality would mean that he'd be able to cling to me forever. He wanted that. He dreamed of it.

As I figured out what I'd say to Finny and Bard about Abbott being gone and unable to take them to the mainland, I sat on the edge of the bed, making sure Alois wouldn't awake in the middle of the night like he was known to. I supposed that I'd find another sailor-type man in the town. With an island, there were bound to be many fishermen, and fishermen knew how to operate boats.

I wasn't worried about any of that. They'd manage, I'd manage. What roused uneasiness in me was how Alois would act now. He was so unpredictable. He could've either taken to depression or pure happiness. Also, I suppose that he could've landed somewhere in the middle of the spectrum as well. That rarely was an option, though.

I just wanted him to be alright, to feel alright, and to get back to doing all the little things that infuriated me before. I could put up with all of it for... forever as long as it meant reamining where I was.

Yes, I could hear him brag and boast all day, but he'd more likely reminisce nowadays. I could watch him lounge in any chair in the mansion. I could cover my ears as he complains and screams at the top of his lungs.

I'd put up with _all _of that...

... just to stay.


	28. Anew

**Ever wonder about Claude's past? Well, wonder no more! XD**

**Aside from that sounding really cheesy, I'm thinking that _Nevermore_ is going to end on a 30th chapter. That's soon, so I've been putting all I can into these last fews chapters. We're almost at the finish line! Yikes. :O**

Nevermore

Chapter 28: Anew

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

He told me that everything had to go,

Even the memories.

We saw Finny and Bard off that morning.

I waved at them, yelling my goodbyes as the tide took them farther and farther away until they were just specks of mixed colors. When they were utterly out of sight, we headed back to the mansion and braced ourselves for extreme cleaning and renovating.

Well, being as Claude was my butler and loyal servant, he didn't want me to lift a finger to do anything. He, of course, wanted to be the one who took care of everything. But myself, being Alois Trancy, couldn't possibly stand for this. Luckily, I got what I wanted.

So there I was, right beside Claude as he got rid of the weeds and unwanted plants that were growing around the mansion's exterior. I observed him, picking them from the dirt with such ease, but when I wrapped my much smaller hands around them and tugged, I ended up falling backwards on my behind.

It caused Claude to laugh, which was so rare that I thought he didn't know how to and was just learning. At the time, I hadn't found it funny at all, and stood there, arms crossed and feet firmly on the ground. After awhile of just watching Claude continue with the picking, I became bored and decided that I would find something else to do.

As I walked into the doorway of the mansion, I ceased, realizing something: If I could get something done successfully, then Claude would be so blown away by me, so impressed, that he would have to commend me. I decided then and there that I'd show him that I wasn't just a bratty heir; I could do the same things that he did everyday and not sweat about it at all.

This (I quickly realized) was easier said than done.

My first attempt to impress Claude was to scrub the kitchen until it was spotless. As soon as I stepped foot into that dreaded area, water bucket in one hand and rag in other, I was speechless because... just because. It was such a mess, and I had to hit myself for not noticing before.

After about an hour of trying to reach the top of the cabinets with the soapy rag, bumping into the bucket and spilling it everywhere, trying to clean the water up with another rag, and ultimately, failing miserably, I gave up. Claude could do it.

My second attempt ended up being even more unfortunate. I was going to dust the_ whole _mansion, so I got to it, beginning in the den. Not even ten minutes into this, I knocked over what I thought to be a vase, but when it landed and shattered loudly on the carpet, there were ashes inside. It was an urn.

I thought about calling Claude inside immediately to tell him about it, but that, being demeaning to me, would be extensively against the plan. So, I started scooping up the ashes into my bare hands and tried to forget that they used to be a living person before. But like my first attempt, it just_ had _to go wrong.

I cut my hand badly on the shards of the broken urn and began bleeding over the ashes that I had dropped and the beautiful carpet that was quickly being ruined by the second. I took a third rag and tied it around the wound to cut off the blood loss. After it had died down for the most part, I went on to something else, leaving my mess right where it had been made, not even trying to clean it up. Claude could do it.

My last attempt was less disastrous than the second, but more grand than the first (in my opinion). I made my way into my bedroom, mighty broom in hand. I was going to sweep. As easy as pie, right? Well, I guess it would've been easier if I had ever picked up a broom before in my life. Come to think of it, I had never dusted, washed, or swept at all until that day.

It started out alright. Back and forth, back and forth. It was so simplistic, so unpretentious. It just wasn't a good day for me, though, because this time, it hadn't even been five minutes before I screwed up again. Not paying much attention to where I was waving the broom, I went off into Dreamland, feeling that everything would be fine.

I was placed between an end table where yet another vase-like object laid and a chifferobe. I moved the broom in my hands, and oh, the table decided to wobble and damn it all, the vase fell. I sighed, bending over very awkwardly to pick up the pieces, setting all my weight on one leg (which wasn't a good idea). I lost balance and fell into the chifferobe behind me... and, of course, it wobbled as well.

I watched in horror as it began to lean forward, slowly falling. In an attempt to redeem myself, I stretched my arms out and tried to catch it even though it was at least three times the size as me. It didn't help, and the chifferobe made the loudest bang when it met the floor.

I knew Claude would hear it and find me and all the messes I made. Grimacing in total obliteration, I sat on the floor, my legs crossed and my head hanging low in renouncement. I was just waiting for Claude to come in and lecture me. Just waiting...

Like the loyal servant he is, he did come, eyes wide as his footsteps inched closer towards me. I didn't look up at him until he was standing right there in front of me. My butler was gazing down at me, a confused and possibly bothered expression painted across his face.

I was so embarrassed, so ashamed of my faults that at first, all I could say to him was, "I made a mess, Claude."

The funny thing is, he took my words and made them into something less serious. I started rambling, saying that I'd help him clean it up in various different ways. Instead of reprimanding me for everything I had done, he smiled and said (very ironically, I might add), "I'll do it."

I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I sat in one of the chairs in the den, legs hanging over the side, and watching as Claude cleaned everything with ease. Not a single thing troubled him. Amazement ran through my body. Claude was seeing to his duties, empathetically flawless all the while, and I was there, never failing to astonish myself.

In an odd, incidental way, I felt like a powerful prince again.

After Claude had cleaned up my messes, he thought I should get some rest (which he always seemed to think now). I didn't feel like refusing, though, which is quite like me at times of bliss, and I let him lead me up to my bedroom.

He changed me into my nightshirt and comfy shorts, and before I knew it, I was tucked into bed, him sitting next to me like he always did. Usually, he would just run his bare fingers through my hair and whisper calming things to me. This night, however, I wanted, no _needed_, to hear him speak of something other than tranquility.

"Claude, tell me a story."

He removed his glasses and set them on the end table.

"You've never needed a story to fall asleep before."

"My mother used to tell me stories before I went to bed. They were always so magnificent."

He cleared his throat. "What kind of story, little prince?"

"Tell me the story of how you became a demon."

Claude's POV

The year was 1724. I had been given the job of running errands for people around town. At the time, London was strained economically, so most of the time I went unpaid. I had always had a knack for working hard just to work hard either way. I felt such a thing was needed to build character, and being 25 years into my life, character was still a morphing organism that hadn't quite taken form yet.

This one day in particular, I had aquired a letter from Mrs. Alva Rhine, a widowed woman in her thirties. The letter was addressed to her mother, who lived on the other side of London, and to my knowledge, was dying of disease at a fast pace.

My job was to deliver the letter safely and securely to her mother before she would pass away. I had already planned for a carriage to take me there in the span of at least a couple days, but the man who would have been taking it to me was late due to the current snowstorm.

After awhile, I couldn't afford to wait anymore, so I began to travel there on foot, the letter pressed warmly inside my coat.

London was pure white, snow cascading like an avalanche off the rooftops and nearly crushing me. I trudged through the heavy weather, the wind blowing my hair into my eyes and diminishing my line of vision. The only thing I could see were my boots making marks on the snowy ground.

I went on like this until I clumsily bumped into something. Looking up, I saw that it was a_ someone_, and they had dropped their belongings. So, I politely bent down to help them gather their things.

"Sorry, sir." I apoligized, standing upright again and handing him what I had picked up.

The next thing that occurred was so shocking, so unexpected to me that I couldn't even breathe. The man shook the snow off of one of the items he was carrying, a bag, and stuck his hand inside to grab something. Being young and stupid, I watched him like a curious child instead of walking on.

The object he was lifting from the bag was a brownish color and was shaped rather odd to me. When it was out in the open air for me to see, I relaized what it was: a gun.

I had never actually seen a gun so close up before, but I knew of the damage they did, and all the once, I was frozen and fearful.

The man held the gun up, pointing it directly at me, and I wanted to run, but I couldn't move at all for some reason. Perhaps, I was in shock, in disbelief that the situation I was in was simply a figment of my imagination (which was running wild lately).

I heard a bang, and I wasn't quite sure if it had resonated from the gun or from somehwere else. But as soon as I looked down at myself, my stomach to be exact, I saw blood, and the color drained from my face. That's when I knew I had been shot.

I stumbled forward and caught myself on a building. My breathing had hitched, and I was losing blood drastically. I looked around, searching for a face, a body, _someone_, but there was no one around because who would dare to go out into a snowstorm?

When it hit me that I was alone and turning the snow below and in front of me red, I knew I was going to die.

I couldn't die. I had to deliver the letter to Mrs. Alva Rhine's mother. I had to run errands for people who either had no time to do them or were physically unable to. Most importantly, I couldn't die because I was young, and while I didn't have much to live for at the moment, I hoped to gain some attachment to this world when I grew older.

I couldn't understand no matter how I tried to why some stranger would harm me. I hadn't done anything to him. I had apoligized for not paying attention to where I was walking and bumping into him. Wasn't that enough? Wasn't being a gentleman enough to not get killed?

I supposed not, and I started to think that perhaps I needed a change. Maybe being the nice guy, the errand boy, the good-hearted soul... maybe it just wasn't enough. It must've not been fit for me.

So, I pounded my fist against the building, sliding down into the snow and leaning my torso on the brick, and I had already established in my mind that I was _not_ going to die. I knew that a God couldn't help me... only make me accept my fate. So, I thought, "Who is the opposite of God?"

The Devil.

Without a second thought, I screamed to not the Heavens, but the Underworld, and I demanded that I be saved, and whatever it took to stay alive would be fine. I'd take it not lightly, but whole-heartedly, and I'd embrace it for all it'd be worth.

"Devilish being, I demand you revive me!"

Suddenly, everything was black. All the snow, the pure white, was gone. However, it was still as cold as it was before.

"Devil! Make me one of your own!"

A misshapen figured appeared before me and slowly morphed into more of a human-like figure. I blinked a couple times to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, man." The figured warned, and I assumed it was the Devil himself.

"I know what I am asking, and I want it!" I retorted.

"Ha, you are a bizzare one. You want this, then I shall recruit you."

"Recruit?" I felt myself breathing my last breaths. I would die soon.

"Yes, man! If you want this, then you shall work in my favor. A demon is what you desire to be, so a demon is what I intend on making you. However, I will not supply you with the sustenance that a demon must have, or he shall go mad."

"I have no more time for talk!" A few coughs escaped my lungs, and I noticed that blood had emerged as well from their crevices.

"Yes, I see this. A demon needs souls to keep his sanity. Since I cannot give you these, you must create contracts or agreements with human beings who are in desperate places like you are now, and you must help these people obtain their goal. Once they are at peace in their minds, you will devour their souls."

"I _must_ be a demon! _NOW_!"

That was the last thing I remembered before waking up again. I was no longer in the snowy streets of London. I was no longer bleeding, no longer dying for that matter. In fact, I felt alive... more alive than I was before, running errands and attaining odd jobs.

After that first contract I made and that first soul I devoured, I felt renewed in every possible way. There was now a desire that surged through me, and I needed to feed that desire. I wasn't in it for helping anyone anymore; I was only in it for myself. It was exhilarating to be selfish.

I was a wretch, a beast, but most importantly, a monster. Nothing could touch me, nothing could soften my hardened exterior and interior. That is, until I met a blonde slave-boy that was desperate with desire just like I had been.

I'd soon grow accustomed to his voice, his personality, and his mannerisms...

... and the wall I built years earlier to shield myself from the world would be broken down by an heir from the outskirts of London.


	29. A Living Grave

**There's only one more chapter after this! :O**

**Anyway, I already stated this on my profile, but for those who haven't seen it yet, I have my idea for the next fanfic! I don't want to give away a lot yet, so all I'm going to say is this: Yes, Alois will be in it. Yes, it will be in the modern era. So, stay tuned for that when_ Nevermore_ is over because I plan on starting it right away.**

Nevermore

Chapter 29: A Living Grave

Alois/Claude

Claude's POV

He was his own rival,

And I was in turn, liable.

His highness was in the midst of a nightmare. I could tell by the way he shook and the manner in which his breaths harnessed his whole body, rocking it from side-to-side in his sleep. His pale fingers wrapped around the sheets that were spread across him, encasing the silky material in the palms of his sweating hands. His fair hair dove from his forehead at one rumble, and then returned at the next.

Usually, I would simply wait it out to see if he would ease back into a gratifying state of slumber by himself and without waking, but I would always have to rouse him from his terrors. They were something that he couldn't escape by himself. It just wasn't like him.

Sometimes he would even call for me, obviously searching through Dreamland to spot my face. His pleas for my presence tended to get strained and desperate, and I truly felt for him every time, which was a brand new thing I had been getting used to. To feel anything must've been a travesty.

Nonetheless, my little prince need me once again.

I tried just calling his name at first. In miniscule rasps, I spoke into his ear. This seemed to intensify his panic because he grabbed the front of my tailcoat with one hand and buried the other one further into the sheets, stratching at them all the while. I raised my voice ever-so slightly, but that only sent him deeper into his trepidation.

It was like he knew I was there, heard that I was there, but couldn't seem to find me anywhere.

So, I began shaking him lightly, continuing to call his name. His breathing hitched for a moment, then he let out a low squeal. I wondered what could scare him so much.

I shook him harder then and used a more assertive voice. His eyelids forced themselves down, and I wasn't nearly ready for the ear-splitting scream he let out. Caught off-guard by this, it dawned on me that his naturally stubborn ways were keeping him from waking up. It was either that, or he was so afraid of something that he couldn't even awake.

Neither of those things mattered, though, because now he was screaming more and tossing more, and I decided to pick him up and take him into my arms. Maybe if he felt secure and physically felt that I was there, he would wake up.

However, this didn't work at all. This nightmare really had him trapped. Honestly, I could not think of anything else to do except to shock him in reality.

I stood with him in my arms and exited the room. In the hallway, it was pitch black to the point where even I was having trouble seeing. I somehow managed to navigate through the darkness and into the bathroom. Setting fragile, trembling Alois down against the tub, I started to remove his clothes, which I had no desire to get wet, so they absolutely had to go.

Once his skin was bare, I set him in the tub and turned on the water. He had to be held up due to his erratic state of being. I let the water run for awhile.

Alois had never had a nightmare this bad before. He had never been so petrified by something that couldn't literally touch or capture him. I could only imagine what he was seeing under his closed eyelids. It was always about his past, always about his brother, old man Trancy, or his parents. This time, if he was indeed flashing back to those horrible moments in his life, then it was hitting him hard. It was really getting to him.

Once the water in the tub was high enough, I turned it off and moved his shivering body lower until the only thing not submerged by the water was his face. He was still alarmed by terror unknown to me, but had not yet awoken. There was only one option left.

I took a deep breath, thinking of how he'd either freak out at me for doing such a thing, or how he'd utter love for the lengths I was going through to save him from himself. Resting my hands on his shoulders, I forced his features under the water.

As soon as I did so, his eyes sprung open, and he gained control of his body. I pulled him up from the water, hoping that he wouldn't think I was attempting to drown him.

He was coughing out water and clutching onto my arm with one hand. I brushed his soaked hair away from his foggy eyes, waiting for him to regain himself and either throw something at me or kiss me.

He did neither when his struggled breaths began to flow regularly from his lungs. I started to empty the water from the tub while he remained planted right there, his neck craned forward and staring at the bottom of the contraption. He said nothing, did nothing except hug his knees to his chest in a solitary state.

Once all the water was gone, my attention averted back to his highness.

"You were having a bad dream. There was no other way to wake you."

He nodded, seeming to understand and still looking like he was lost in another dimension.

Silence was all I heard until I deicided to speak up again.

"I must get you back to bed. Your energy has to be depleted. Here." I went to pick him up from his position, but he pushed my arms away, uttering a harsh, "Please!" I had never heard that word said with such distaste before. I also didn't comprehend what he meant by it.

Maybe he meant to say, "Please! Leave me alone." Either way, I couldn't leave him anywhere by himself. He was capable of the craziest things. I could come back in an hour later, and he'd probably have cuts all down his wrists. I absolutely did_ not _want that happening. So, I tried to coax him out of his withdrawal again.

"Alois-"

"I love you, Claude." His voice wobbled like a circus performer on a tightrope.

"I know." There was no other response I could think of, and quite frankly, I was far more set on getting him to bed so that he wouldn't be extremely cranky in the morning.

"My empire's gone."

His words surprised me to the point where I thought I had heard him wrong.

"Beg pardon?"

"My empire is gone." Alois straightened himself for a moment, then leaned towards me, his hands firmly holding grip onto the side of the tub. "Claude, there is _nothing_ left!"

"Calm down, Alois. Time will tell what is earned and what is given back."

"Time won't tell shit, Claude! I'm no prince anymore! I'm not royalty... not that I even was in the first place!" He was yelling now, aggravated by everything and fuming at his losses.

"You are still royalty. Wanted or not, you are still a regal master of London."

"Then where's my crown? My beautiful home? All the things I took for granted everyday?"

I couldn't give him any answers because he seemed to already have them. It was a horrible thing to even think of... everything being taken away before he even knew it. It wasn't something that we could've planned for. It wasn't something that gave any notice at all. It was, in this case, fate.

"Claude, I can't live like this." I sensed the agony, the torment in his voice, but I had to seem unaffected. I was the rock in his life, the only solid thing keeping him from giving in completely. I couldn't plummet along with him.

"You must. _We_ must."

"I can't, and I won't, and don't even say that I'm searching for the easy way out because I'm not! Claude, there are two things that I want and _need_... only two, and those things are you and to be invincible. You can grant me these things, can't you, Claude?"

"I suppose so, but trust me, prince, there's nothing easy about life after death."

"I told you that I'm not looking for anything easy... just possible."

There was a short silence filled with intense glares and fierce contortions of the face. He was serious, and it showed very evidently.

"Are you asking for immortality?" I finally spoke, brushing away my own hair from orbs of gold, seeing him in a better light now.

"Yes!" Alois was all too eager to reply, his hands pushing him out of his sitting position and onto his knees. He grabbed for me, and I let him have me.

"Are you asking for a true forever?"

"Yes!" He pulled me closer, and his nose touched mine.

"Are you... begging?" I almost equivocated, not sure if he'd slap me across the face for using such a word about him. After all, Alois Trancy's biggest duplicity to himself was pleading, demanding, or any other form of begging.

Tears were forming in his bright eyes, causing them to become dull. I inwardly frowned, wanting to see the doorway to his soul more clearly. I couldn't let him cry.

"Yes, Claude!" He was considerably close to crying. Considerably. "I'm begging, Claude! I'm begging you!"

"Alois-"

"Do you love me?" I already knew that it was a rhetorical question.

The words roughly rolled off of his tounge, stinging my eyes and offending my being. I mean, if I didn't love him, and if he didn't know that I did by now, then maybe he was too far gone like I had thought before. Well, the fact of the matter was that he was trying to prove a point... after all.

"Yes, Alois." I showed him how genuine I was being by softening my sharp features and making my voice smoother so that he would realize that I wasn't kidding; I really did love him, and it wasn't a lie.

Then he said those words I was dreading, asked me that thing I was sure would paralyze me for good. I had the urge to cover my ears and be selective about what I heard.

"Then make me a demon."

The blonde was staring daggers at me, mouth morphed into a pout and fists tightening over the tub's side. He was quivering, cold, and determined, his tears finally spilling over and splashing silently onto the marble floor below us.

"Alois, I can't hurt you." Honesty was indeed the best policy in this case.

"Every minute you waste just sitting there and doing nothing is hurting me!" He took his reddened fists and started banging them against my chest. I caught his arms and held them in place, stopping him. He became ever-so frustrated with me, and I couldn't blame him.

"You know what you're asking for, don't you? You're asking to have a completely different life than you had in the past or that you have now. You're asking, Alois, to be an animal."

"So be it."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean what I say! Besides, what kind of life is this? If I'm not going to be a prince ever again, then why dwell on those facts?" True.

"Well, I'm not exceptionally keen on this yet." I fixed my glasses.

"You were desperate once, Claude! You hollered for the same thing I desire now: life!"

"You're not dying, Alois. There are no contusions, cuts, or deathly wounds on you. Your skin is porcelain, perfect, and san a few minimal scars, you are just as you should be. You are_ not _dying."

"I _am_ dying! Can't you see? I want to be like you, Claude... untouchable by humans and unerasable by fate. Please..." The heir trailed off, his head sinking along with his mood, his body, and... everything.

No length of being relentless had changed my opinion on his desicion. It wasn't him becoming a demon that I was so worried about; it was the thought of him having to go through everything I went through that injected the uncertainty I had into this situation. There was a significant amount of apprehension and a heavy burden that was now deciding to plant its roots on my shoulders.

In the end, however, I only saw one solutuion to multiple problems. I'd have to give in, accept my master's choice, and realize that this really would be the best thing for him... because it was, and there was no stopping the inevitable.

So, I lifted Alois, dressed him in a robe, and I simply stood there holding onto him. He was the only thing I truly did _not_ want to let go of since my life back in the century of my birth.

We were in the hallway then, my steps slow on purpose.

"I want to be reborn outside... so that you won't have to scrub my blood from the carpet." He looked up at me, fear flying through orbs of a delightful color. I had a short and unimportant second thought that I was doing the wrong thing... but for Alois and his sake (_all _his sake), I had to convince myself that I was, in fact, doing the right thing.

His wish was my command, so we were soon outside.

The weather was fair, the sun still waking up from its slumber (in our eyes), and there was no denying that this day was lovelier than any other. Alois made small comments about the pulchritudinous dawn as I carried us both to the water's edge.

The clear water that brought us to this isolated place would be taking him away... just for a moment, but that moment would kill us both. It would be one of those solicitous times where we'd have, for a sliced second, skepticism. We were bombarded with "what-ifs".

I put him down, sat down myself, and let him climb onto my lap.

"Claude," Alois tangled his hands in my hair and was giving me a shaken look, "will it hurt?"

"Yes." I wrapped an arm around his waist. "Do you still want this?"

"I've never wanted something more in my life."

"Alright." I lifted my free hand up to my teeth and pulled the white glove away. Wouldn't want to stain it.

I ran my hand down his chest, the robe gradually falling from one of his small shoulders and leaving an open space of pale skin. I moved my hand to the opening of his exposed chest and pointed my fingers, bracing for a beautiful murder.

_"Make me a demon."_

His words sprinted through my mind once more... once more...

_"Make me a demon."_

I almost hesitated because I felt my chest contort... twinge even, and all I could think was, "You were right, little prince. A heart can ache because I'm experiencing it right now."

I felt the air leave him. I felt the air leave myself. We were a mess, a heap of nothing but tension and treachery, and my teetering hand was trembling, and Alois kept begging me to be gentle... and a thousand things were running through my head and dancing like the blonde would at times, saying in a cadent voice, "Olé!"

"Olé..." I mumbled, far too low for Alois to hear. "Olé..."

Unlike demonic beings before me, the soul I was intending on devouring...

... was instead going to be the soul I changed once and for all... for eternity.


	30. An Aftermath's Analogy

**This is it! Let the last chapter begin! I'll leave my usual message at the end this time. ^_^**

Nevermore

Chapter 30: An Aftermath's Analogy

Alois/Claude

Alois' POV

We were making a comeback,

But this time, with undeniable dignity.

One year later...

We stepped foot onto that boat, saying goodbye to the mansion, Osea Island, and most importantly, the past.

I wasn't looking back. I didn't turn around and give anything one last glance. Waving it off like it was nothing because it truly was_ not _a thing, I sat down comfortably and took my place next to my butler.

"You're lucky the tide's this calm after the storm we had yesterday... easier to sail."

Our captain was a simple fisherman, surprisingly kind-hearted, and he had a natural inclination to aid others. Claude had said that the man reminded him of himself when he was a human, and I had to laugh at the affinity because he didn't seem anything like the Claude I knew.

"Go on and laugh," Claude had told me, "Alois, I was friendlier and much more open with people than you could imagine. I would knock on my neighbors' doors just to see if they needed my help, and when they'd answer, I would greet them with embraces. Not handshakes or bows. Embraces. Believe it or not, I would say hello to strangers on the street and buy bread for those orphaned children that spent their eventless days in the alleys. My greateast satisfaction from doing all this was knowing how greatful these people were to have me around. It gave me a purpose in life. That's why I was so upset and confused whenever that dreadful man attacked me."

I had been taken aback by his sudden obligation to tell me more about how he used to be before he built the the walls, before he locked everyone out from his life. Jokingly playing on these thoughts, I said to him, "Well, it seems as though I've demolished your shields, but that's ok because I'm having mercy on you." I even added a wink to this statement, and I saw, for probably the first time since I've known him, a genuine smile.

"Well," he had replied to me, "since you're going to let me live, I suppose that you deserve a kiss." This extracted another fit of giggles from me, and being as I was still myself, I was _still_ predisposed to retort in a surly manner.

"Don't I deserve a little more than that?"

There was another first then. Claude laughed. It was a weak, still developing sound, but it was a sign of hilarity, and he felt it._ Felt_. I couldn't believe it.

"Tell me more, Claude!" I snuggled up to his arm, nudging his side with my elbow.

"Why don't_ you _tell me something?" At the time, I glanced up at him, alerted by the request, but willing to open up as well. It was only fair since_ he _was telling me so much. Actually, I never realized how little I knew about him.

"Want to know how my parents died?"

Claude was flabbergasted by my question. After all, he was the one who encouraged me to forget about the past completely. The way he was probably seeing it, I was about to relapse on my promise to him. The expression he was shooting me said it all.

"I'm not dwelling on it if that's what you're thinking. I'm just reminiscing."

"Are you ready to reminisce?"

I gave him a nod, and I'm sure he was bracing himself for yet another breakdown. I wasn't going to do anything of the sort, though.

"My parents were always strong. I always thought that they would be the perfect king and queen. My father could've definitely run the country because he was so hardworking, so dedicated to his shitty, little job. I almost couldn't understand it. Now I know why he was like that; he was trying to make the best out of what he had. My mother could've supported him next to the throne because she made the tough choices... like when we had to ration food or when I was running a fever. She'd always choose the right decision, too, and I found that so amazing. It was like luck was constantly at her side."

I paused for a second, then went on.

"Their marriage was the epitome of perfect. They never fought, never strayed from their loyalty to each other... and to Luka and I. We were content living in our small town, our quaint cottage. The neighbors envied our togetherness. Even though we weren't very finanically prone to wealth, everything was picturesque. I honestly thought it would last forever, but then everything started to go awry."

Claude saw that I was having a hard time reliving the memory, and he said to me in the most symathetic voice, "You don't have to remember."

"I_ must_. It would be a betrayal to myself if I stopped now." I gave him a weak smile. "Besides, that's no way to end a story."

Understanding this, he nodded, staying out of my mentally.

"Anyway," I started up again, "my father got sick first. He couldn't go to work anymore and was bedridden for weeks. My mother tended to him everyday, and everyday, my brother would go up to her and ask if we could help... but that wasn't really what he wanted to ask. We were secretly worried that he wouldn't make it. I'd convince Luka to ask if he'd be ok, but he was too scared to ask because he didn't want to hear something terrible."

"Why wouldn't you ask?" Claude inquired.

"For the same reason, of course. You have to understand. We were little kids. We depended on our parents and wouldn't let them go for anything... and to hear that our father had no chance of surviving would've killed us. But, you know, a couple more weeks passed, he got worse, and we weren't emotionally ready to let him go... but he went and left myself, Luka, and our mother."

"How horrible."

"No, what's horrible is that while our mother was taking care of our father, she caught the sickness as well. She was very enigmatic about it at first, not giving onto the fact that she would soon be the one confined to a bed, and Luka and I would be the ones to take care of her. Well, I mean, when she finally told us about her being sick, when she was finally stuck on her back... she didn't want us around her. She couldn't let us get sick, too. She had to protect us, so she asked us to stay away."

"Who took care of her?"

"She did until she physically couldn't anymore... then she passed away as well, and Luka and I were left alone... left to fend for ourselves. It's not like anyone in the town even felt sorry for us. They looked down on us. They perceived us as orphans who would have to steal and hurt others just to survive, and they were right. We stole a lot of things. We hurt a lot of people. It was clear to us that that was the only way for us to live."

It was the first time that I wasn't crying over a previously endearing topic, so I started thinking that maybe that was a sign of growing up. However, when I told Claude this, he disagreed, saying that it simply meant I was faring better. _Faring better_. The thought was preposterous.

"Should I be looking on the brightside now?"

"Only if you're feeling... invincible." He winked, and I considered flinging a snarky remark back at him, but I didn't have one. For once, my perfunctory brain wasn't coming through for me, and I had to remain unpretentious. How outlandish that was.

Fortunately, Claude was rambling on again, which was something he usually never did, but I noticed that it was one of his new and unnerving traits that I, of course, secretly adored. I couldn't let him know - despite the notion of_ faring better_.

We were almost at the mainland, and I remembered our nearly 365 days on Osea Island. It appeared to be a lifetime, and for me, it was, but I wasn't going to miss it. The baby blue water was no comparison to the rolling hills of outer London. I had to admit, though, our times were fascinating.

After Claude had buried his hand into my chest very lightly (but still_ very _painfully), I was told that I was unconscious for three days. By the time I awoke, I felt no wound about my skin, but my eyes did sting terribly. Claude said it was a side effect and that I'd get used to it. I wondered how I could get used to such head-splitting pain.

My bright blue eyes turned red every now and then (usually in times of heavy breathing, substantial emotion, or outraged anger), which was, for me, quite often. In fact, being no longer human might've magnified my state of mind.

As we closed the distance between us and land, I recalled a possibly random moment in my life when I was irked by mirrors.

I despised the way I appeared in them because I despised what I was. I couldn't bear to see myself staring back at me with such disdain and disappointment. Remembering what I had said, I repeated that one word that described perfectly how I had felt.

_"Zombie."_

The only emptiness I felt now is hunger.

So, I stepped off of the boat, licking my lips, and I turned to Claude and said, "Isn't this a flashback?"

"Indeed." He replied, nodding slowly and taking my arm into his.

"More like irony."

"Yes." He paused. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed at the question. "Greedy."

Claude gave me an expression that could kill a thousand men. His eyebrow raised, and one of his hands went up to adjust the buttons on his tailcoat. I scanned him up and down, finding that he was quite obsessive himself when it came to appearance (even though he always looked unadulterated).

"I want my revenge."

He ceased his finicky movements, and I knew I had caught his attention. It fed me in another beneficial way that was much different from the carnal motives I was urged towards.

"You shall have it."

There were people that were going to regret ever screwing with me. Nobody would get away with taking everything owned by Alois Trancy and causing him to banish himself. I wasn't letting anyone ruin my reputation (be it good or bad), and they'd burn in Hell for all this and more. I was fucking _murderous_.

"You're still my loyal servant, are you not?"

"Yes, your highness."

I smirked, unable to remember the last time he called me by anything other than Alois.

"I love you, Claude! Now let's go."

"Yes, your highness."

The longest chapter had ended, and like a book, the next was beginning.

We were creating a revival...

... but this time, with indestructible power.

**Well, what do you guys think? How was the story overall? Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed at all. My goal was to get it done before going on vacation. I didn't want you guys to have to wait until I came back.**

**Hey... this is just a thought (JUST A THOUGHT), but would you guys possibly want a sequel? If you did want one, I'd be writing it after the next story that I'm going to start working on, so it would be awhile. Aside from that, I want to give the biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited. I LOVE YOU! :D**

**Uhm, that's about it. Check my profile for anything new (especially if you liked _Nevermore_). Bye! :)**


End file.
